The Rider's Daughter: An Eragon Short Story
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Eragon's daughter, Selena, gets kidnapped by Murtagh as an infant. Years later, Selena will uncover some startling secrets as she begins to learn who she really is. Takes place at the end of Brisingr.
1. Introduction

The Rider's Daughter: An Eragon Short Story-Intro

What if Eragon had a daughter? This is a short story based off of a dream I had the other night. This story contains names from my other story, "A Sorceress's Daughter," but this story is not in any way related to that story. This will be quite short compared to my other stories, but I hope that you will enjoy it!

~*~

Selena is Eragon and Gwen Shadeslayer's daughter. She has blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother, Gwen, but she is very wild and witty. She can have anger issues and is emotional. She will be 18 for most of this story, but there will be a short time where she is quite young.

The story takes place after the battle at the end of Brisingr. Gwen was already married to Eragon and pregnant with Selena beforehand. Eragon and Gwen are both 18 when Selena is born. King Galbatorix is practically on their doorstep and they are busy with a newborn. Angela volunteers to take care of Selena while Eragon and Gwen are fighting in battles. Gwen is a sorceress and is needed in battle as a magic user.

That is all I can tell you for now. I hope that you will like my new story!


	2. Chapter 1

The Rider's Daughter: Chapter One

Eragon rushed over to his tent located at the far end of the camp in Surda. A year had passed since his daughter, Selena, was born. It was a bright, warm day and the air was humid. His wife, Gwen, who is a powerful sorceress for the Varden, and Angela the Herbalist were busy planning a party for Selena despite the aftermath of a battle that transpired only hours earlier. Gwen was not needed in the battle as she was injured and still in recovery from a wound on her leg. A few days ago, she was cut with a sword. In a few more days, she will be fully healed and done with limping.

Eragon met up with Roran, Katrina, and their young son, Garrow, aptly named after Roran's deceased father. "What a great day for a birthday party," he said sarcastically, still covered in grime from the battle. Roran punched his cousin, or rather his brother as they called each other, on the shoulder. In response to the shoulder punch, Eragon embraced Roran in a choke hold.

"Good day indeed," Eragon laughed, releasing his brother after a few long seconds.

Katrina was holding Garrow in her arms and was smiling brightly. "I take it that you are doing well," she said. She went on to say, "And the day really turned out great despite the events of this morning. I am sure it will be a wonderful evening." Typically no one should be that optimistic after a battle, but she as trying to keep a joyful visage for the sake of Selena.

Eragon walked up to Katrina and kissed her cheek. He then kissed Garrow on his brow. "It is a good day. My daughter is now a year old and we are celebrating among friends." He chuckled to himself. "Plus, the battle was quick and with few casualties. The events of today would have been a lot worse if Murtagh and Thorn showed up."

"Aye," Roran said. "Let us pray that he does not know that today is Selena's birthday. I'd hate him to sabotage the Varden in order to ruin the party."

"Hush, Roran. Don't talk so ill," Katrina snapped. "Let us not ruin the pleasantries of the afternoon. Come now, you are both dirty and need to clean up. Angela and Gwen are expecting us soon."

"As always, you are right." The two men entered Eragon's tent where they found Saphira curled up in a ball in the corner. Her orb-like eyes welcomed them as she hummed deep in her throat.

_Gwen left with Selena for Angela's about 20 minutes ago._Saphira said mentally to Eragon and Roran. Angela wanted the party at her tent because she is making a cake and obviously did not want to haul it across the camp. Plus, she was closer to where the villagers of Carvahall were staying. Horst and his family and Gertrude already made plans to come to the party. Others said that they will stop by if they have time.

"Thank you Saphira." As the men got ready, Katrina was sitting on Eragon's bed, Garrow on her lap. He became impatient and started to squirm and cry. "He's hungry, so hurry up. The sooner we get to Angela's the sooner I can feed him."

"Yes ma'am," Eragon said, smiling. He was wearing a fancy blue tunic. "I know that Gwen and Angela are anxious for our arrival." They left within a few minutes, Saphira flying overhead.

Angela greeted them at her tent not questioning what took them so long. "Finally, you're here!" Gwen made her way towards her husband and kissed him on his warm, soft lips. "What took you so long?" Unlike Angela, Gwen questioned her husband. Selena was sitting on Angela's bed playing with a rattle, the noise reverberating around the enclosure. Gwen stepped away from Eragon and crossed her arms. That was the only sign of her frustration; her eyes sparkled with concern and curiosity. In fact, Gwen rarely got mad at Eragon. It was hard on her being both a mother and an prominent sorceress for the Varden while her husband is a Dragon Rider. She feared for his life every time he was in a battle or off on some secret mission. She knew that he felt the same way about her.

Eragon answered his wife without hesitation or annoyance, "Nasuada held a meeting after we won the battle. I wasn't able to get cleaned up until after the meeting. I am sorry that I am late." He stepped up to Gwen and kissed her. She uncrossed her arms and hugged him.

"I am just glad you are all right," she whispered into his chest before pulling away to help Angela set up before the other guests arrived. Saphira poked in her head and looked at Selena. The little girl was still busy shaking the rattle vigorously. As soon as she spotted the blue dragon, she set down the toy and clapped her hands in excitement, squealing in delight. Many have commented on her strange behavior. They said that if not for her brilliant blue eyes and fascination with Saphira, there was o indication of her noble birth. Most children screamed or cowered in fear at the sight of the dragon, even Garrow until he got used to her presence. Selena merely stared at her and cooed.

"Isn't she just adorable." Angela doted. She picked up Selena and raised her towards the dragon. Saphira lowered her head in order to be at eye level with the girl. Selena stuck out her hands and stroked the dragon. Saphira hummed in ecstasy at the attention.

Before long, Horst and his family along with Gertrude showed up and the party began. Throughout the evening, others showed up to wish the child a happy birthday. Angela brought out the cake with chocolate frosting on top. She sliced a minuscule piece for Selena and handed her the plate. Selena was sitting in s high chair next to Garrow. The others sat around a table or on Angela's bed. The tent was small, but they made it work out. Selena stared at the strange triangle shaped piece of food. She had never seen cake before and was skeptical about it. Being bold, she stuck out a finger and poked the spongy cake. She giggled in delight and started to continuously poke the cake into little bits and pieces. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around at the group of people observing her actions. She saw a man put the food in his mouth. Following his example, she took a crumb and stuffed it in her small mouth. The cake and frosting combination melted in her mouth releasing a sweet taste. Since she has never eaten something so grand in her entire life, she immediately started to scarf down the rest of her cake, getting crumbs and frosting all over her face.

Eragon laughed at his little girl and grabbed a rag. He wiped off her face and hands. When he put the rag down, he noticed Selena's outstretched arms towards him. He picked up his daughter and held her in his long arms. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

Selena cocked her head in confusion displaying her inability to understand what he was saying. Eragon sighed and looked at his wife. She gave him a sympathetic smile, then stared to clean the table with Angela. Katrina took Garrow out of his high chair and placed him on the bed. He crawled towards the rattle and began to shake it. The moment the noise hit her sensitive ears, Selena began to fidget within her father's arms. "Just put her down beside Garrow," Gwen said. He did and watched as his daughter snatched the rattle from Garrow. Garrow tried to get it back from Selena, but as soon as he reached for the toy, she hit him with it.

"Selena! That's naughty." Eragon lifted Garrow and handed him to Roran who was shocked by Selena's outburst. The women stopped cleaning to catch what was going on. Garrow was crying as a welt formed on his hand. Eragon sat down next to his daughter and pried the rattle away from her. She kept reaching for it after he had it firmly in his hands. "No," he said, firmly. Although she could not understand the language, his tone of voice let her know that she was in trouble. She started to throw a fit.

"I think that it's somebody's bedtime," Gwen said. All the adults in the tent shook their head in approval. Horst and his family left with Gertrude. They thanked Angela for hosting the party and left with smiles. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine," Roran said, still holding his son. "Your daughter is feisty and doesn't like to share. I wonder where she got that from?" He looked straight at his brother. "She's a little trouble maker all right," he chuckled.

A plume of smoke rose from Saphira as she laughed. _He is right, Eragon._

Eragon rolled his eyes. Beside him Selena tried one more attempt to gain back her precious toy. It was sitting on his lap and was within her reach. Her father was not paying attention as her was busy bidding Roran and his family farewell. Selena's tiny fingers found her way around the object and with one quick motion, she lifted the rattle of his lap. The noise from the rattle alerted Eragon to what had happened. He eyed her curiously.

"See, she's just like you, sneaky and clever." With that, Roran left with his family.

Soon, Eragon and his family left Angela's. They were all too tired to walk, so they decided to fly on Saphira. Gwen was nervous at first, but was too tired to argue against it. Selena never rode Saphira before, so she was unsure what her daughter's reaction would be. As soon as Saphira hunched her hind legs and leapt into the sky, Selena let out a loud shrill of excitement. _She really is a lot like me_ Eragon thought.

Once at their tent, he tucked in Selena while Gwen rubbed ointment on her wounded leg. Saphira was in her corner snoozing. Eragon bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you."

"I wuv you too dada." She rolled over and fell asleep.

Eragon stood stock-still by the crib as he processed his daughter's first words.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Go forth and carry out my devious plan. The Varden will not know what hit them until it is too late!" The man hissed with excitement. His face was covered by a dark cloak, but his companion did not seem to mind as he bowed low and left. He headed back into the Varden only to be captured by a host of guards.

~*~

Eragon yawned, not willing to get out of bed. Beside him, Gwen shifted, but she was still asleep. Eragon glanced at his wife and sat up afterward, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Grudgingly, he got up, dressed, and kissed his wife and daughter goodbye. Saphira was waiting for him outside the tent, the sun already rising nearly blinding him. Together, they flew off towards Nasuada's tent for another meeting. The Varden have been paranoid with Murtagh's absence at the last battle and tried to analyze what the King might be planning. With a thud, they landed and headed inside.

~*~

Gwen fed Selena then started out. Like usual, she headed for Angela's tent. The witch greeted her with kindness as Gwen entered with her daughter in her arms. In the back of her mind, she wondered how they were able to fit so many people into the small tent just last night. Selena struggled in her mother's arms wanted to be free . Gwen released her and Selena tried to walk away, but fell down. She did not cry, she just looked dazed, and forced herself to stand up again. Her mother watched, a smile on her lips.

"She said her first words last night."

Angela's eyes grew big with curiosity and happiness, "What did she say?"

"She said 'I love you too, dadda.' It was the cutest thing. I thought Eragon was going to faint."

Angela laughed. "Aye, I couldn't blame him if he did. She is growing up so fast."

"Not too fast, I hope." Gwen took an apple offered to her from Angela. Gwen usually did not have time to eat in her tent before she had to be off. Angela watched Selena while she was busy working for the Varden. Today, she had to interrogate a prisoner. The Varden entrusted her with such a task because of her wit and charm and her ability to read people without mind probing. Probing one's mind was a last resort.

"I am not sure when I will be back today. I have to question a prisoner for information. "

"Don't worry about a thing, Selena is safe here. It's you that needs to be careful. War criminals are very dangerous."

"I can take care of myself. Farewell, I must be off." She knelt down to give Selena a hug. "You be a good girl for Angela."

~*~

The man gazed around his dirty, dark, cell room anxious for his interrogation. He did not know who would be questioning him, but he figured that it would either be Eragon or his wife or maybe Nasuada. Either way, his masters plan would work.

A loud, long creak of a door penetrated the walls of the prison. He was being held in King Orrin's dungeon under the castle. Many non threatening prisoners were set free in order to make room for the prisoners of war. The man peered into the darkness trying to see who was coming. It was a young woman of about nineteen. A devious smile crossed the man's lips. Two guards walked beside her, one carrying a stool. He set the stool down for the woman to sit on while she interrogated the prisoner. A menacing laughter rose from the man.

"What is so funny?" Gwen questioned, but not harshly.

"They would rather send you than your husband." The man sneered.

"My husband is engaged elsewhere. Tell me, what is your name?" Gwen shifted on her stool for a comfortable position. Once satisfied, she placed her hand on her lap like proper lady.

"I bet he is, being a Dragon Rider and all. People call me Norrin. Now, what is it that your really came here to ask me?" He was going to enjoy this.

"Is it true that your sole intent of your masters plan was to be captured?"

"Aye, I humbly serve my master."

"You speak as if you are a slave. Is King Galbatorix your said master?"

Norrin chose his words carefully, she was more cunning than he thought. "My King is gracious to those who do his bidding. He is not so bad as you portray him. "

"I doubt your words are true. Galbatorix is not known to be merciful."  
"Your arrogance will be your downfall."

'I can say the same for you King."

Norrin hissed in disgust, his nose wrinkled. "The Varden will suffer at his hands, you will not be able to survive for very long. He will crush you."

"The Varden has managed quite well against the King."

"At the moment, but your forces will fall and your dream will be lost in death. If you surrender now, the King is willing to make an offer of sparring your lives so long as you follow his orders."

"You know that will never happen. What good is life if you are a salve? The offer is declined."

"So be it. You have given a death sentence upon the Varden."  
"That sentence is not set in stone. We survived the previous battle, and we can do it again. I think you underestimate our power."

"No, it is you who underestimate the Kings, and mine."

His threat sent chills down her spine, not necessarily from what he said, but how he said it.

"Ah, you are silent, as you should be. After all, you are a woman and really should be silent in a man's presence." Norrin said to make Gwen angry.

Gwen dismissed the man's comment and said, "Why would the King want you to be captured?"

"It's part of the plan, I can't reveal the particulars, you know that."

"I can probe your mind if you will not cooperate."

"I dare you to try."

Gwen was taken aback from Norrin's potential threat. _I must not underestimate him, he is dangerous. I shall not probe his mind without Eragon and Saphira with me. _ "Why would the King want you captured?" She repeated.

"What time is it?" The man asked instead of answering her.

"Time for you to cooperate."

"I laugh at your ignorance." At that he did laugh.

"Sir, I suggest you answer my question."

"Or what, you will probe my mind like the witch you are? Ha! You are wasting my time, be gone. I wish to sleep in peace seeing as I will die soon."

"You are leaving me no choice. I will be back later to probe your mind."

"What, can't probe my mind on your own," the man mocked, "So be it."

Gwen left the prisoner.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gwen headed over to Nasuada's tent where the meeting was still taking place. She entered and waited patiently until Nasuada was finished giving some sort of speech about the weariness of the men and the condition their supplies are in. When she said her piece, she glanced over to Gwen and nodded. At that time, Gwen stepped forward to announce, "Norrin, the prisoner you wanted me to interrogate, will not cooperate. As we discussed earlier, I feel that we should probe his mind. What say you?" Her eyes scanned the room observing the heads that nodded in approval and the few that stared at her coldly shaking their heads in disapproval. When she finished her scan, she looked at her husband, who got up and walked towards her.

Nasuada was the first to comment on her proposal. 'What information have you acquired aside from those which he is hiding?" Her visage was worn and tired. Many of the men in the room bore similar expressions. Young men looked middle aged, their youth stripped from numerous, bloody battles and their mind scarred like their flesh.

"He admitted that the King sent him here to be captures. The concept is rather odd, I should say."

'Indeed. It makes me nervous as well. Is there more?"

"Not much, mostly just some threats and a proposition from the King in which I declined."

"What sort of proposition? I'd like to hear the terms." Murdin asked, harshly. He was a trusted soldier in King Orrin's army, yet he had far too much hubris for any one man. He also detested women in power who bossed him around; Nasuada was bad enough for his taste, but Gwen and Arya added to the mix, he was bitter. He valued his own free will and never had any interest in settling down. About forty years of age, his hair was graying and his temper more restless. Although, his combat skill were still intact along with his political connections, hence his elevated status.

"Norrin said that the King would spare the Varden if we surrendered. I told him otherwise, there was no need to discuss the matter delaying precious time while the King is nearly upon us." She held her ground, meeting the man's burning eyes.

"The audacity! What gives you the authority to do such a thing? He was practically screaming when he finished.

Eragon tensed up beside her, ready to defend her if need be. Saphira snorted, plumes of smoke swirling around the enclosure. Nasuada stood up. "I assure you, sir, that Gwen's judgment is correct and will be broached no further. She has more standing than you do and has the authority to make crucial political decisions."

Murdin scowled. "You women should not even be in power," he spat.

"I advise you to hold your tongue," Eragon said, advancing.

"Defending the women? I see how it is. This is supposed to be a man's world. Women are for bearing son's and doing the meager housework. Political affairs should be handled by men. Women know nothing of politics." He shot his eyes towards Nasuada.

"Sir, one more word and you shall be acquitted from this counsel." Nasuada said with a strong voice. She has faced men's prejudices before and knows how to handle them accordingly.

The man grumbled but said nothing more. His visage still showed his contempt.

"With your permission, I would like to rest before we probe Norrin's mind."

"Your request is granted. Go now and rest. Meet me at the prison in an hour. This meeting is now adjourned. I bid you all farewell."

Eragon and Gwen rode Saphira back to their tent. After, the dragon left to go hunting. Inside the tent, the couple ate some bread and cheese. When they finished eating their simple meal, they laid down upon their bed, a little exhausted, but not to the point where they were unable to function. Gwen laid there and stared up at the tent ceiling thinking. She realized that she was completely alone with her husband, something that was becoming exceedingly rare. She looked over to where he lay next to her. He, too, was staring at the ceiling, bored. She rolled over and kissed his seductively, suddenly in the mood for some afternoon romance. Eragon succumbed to her intentions as he flipped her onto her back and undressing her in-between kisses. His blood was rushing through his veins as a sense of renewed vigor compelled him forward.

Gwen giggled in ecstasy as Eragon kissed down her neck and onto her shoulders and chest. Making love was always satisfying for them and they took delight whenever they were able to that intimate. To them, is was like some special exotic dance propelled by passion than physical motions. Sadly, time passed too quickly and they had to stop . "I love you," Gwen said when they had finished. Eragon was off of her laying on his back next to her.

"I love you, too." He kissed her delicately before getting up. They got dressed and prepared their minds for the upcoming task.

Soon, Gwen left for the prison early. Eragon lagged behind waiting for Saphira. Gwen left to inform Norrin that his mind will be probed if he did not cooperate for this last time. She entered the cold prison the effluvia of the place was barely tolerable as the filthy men lay in their cells among the rats, their waste in a pot in the corner. The horrible conditions made her thankful for the freedom she has in the outside world even though that freedom is limited because of the ruthless King. She walked up to Norrin's cell. The man was sitting along the wall twiddling his thumbs out of boredom. He immediately ceased when he heard her footsteps treading lightly upon the stone floor. Two guards stood nearby for protection if something should go awry.

Put in a good mood after sex, Gwen asked the man in a soothing voice if he wished to cooperate one last time.

"Do your worst," was all he said.

Gwen sighed. " As you wish. My husband will be here shortly with Nasuada. I want them near as I probe your mind."

"I don't think so." Norrin sneered viciously.

Behind Gwen, one of the guards came up and smashed the hilt of his sword on her head sending her to the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The guard who did not render Gwen unconscious walked over to Norrin's cell and unlocked it. With a creak, it opened up and the man walked out, freely. "Place her on the gurney and cover the body. We must leave immediately." The guards nodded and did as they were told. Together, they followed Norrin out of the prison using a different exit and headed for the outskirts of the camp. On their journey, they were stopped by another guard.

"What are you men up to?"

"We are out to bury a meager prisoner. He died this afternoon."

As the ritual was not uncommon, they we dismissed without any further interruptions.

~*~

Angela and Selena were not completely out of the camp, but far enough away so that they were not to be disturbed. Angela was out picking mushrooms and other plants and herbs while Selena plucked at the grass, sparse as it was. At times she would get up and walk a few feet before falling on her behind. Given enough time, she would have managed to master the art of walking that very day for she was determined. The sun was hot and shined down upon them. The guards that escorted them where walking around aimless and bored.

"Ah, this is a remarkable little plant," the witch exclaimed.

At the outburst, Selena turned to look at the woman. She cocked her head and stared at her in amusement. "This plant has a sweet scent that is used as an air freshener, but when crushed and mixed with a spell, it can be used in poison." Angela explained to the girl.

They were out for an hour before things went amiss. The two guards noticed a man with guards carrying a gurney. The man raised his arm signaling the guards who were with Angela to attack. With a smile, they turned to the woman and the child, who were still doting over the plant, and unsheathed their swords. Angela heard the metallic sound, but it was too late. The sword came down upon her and she was on the ground, motionless.

Selena cried. One guard grabbed hold of the rebellious child while the other bound her hands and feet, not because she might run away, but to restrain her movements to be less severe. Before long, Norrin and company approached them. "Good work. Now let's go, we are still too close to the camp."

~*~

Eragon met with Nasuada at the front of the prison. When she asked him where Gwen was, he simply told her that she went on ahead. Together they descended the staircase and trekked the long hallway of the dungeon. There was no sign of Gwen nor any guards on duty causing Eragon to become nervous. They stopped dead in front of Norrin's cell, open and empty. Eragon cursed out loud. _Fool! Why did I let her go alone?! _He said, "What do you think happened?" to Nasuada.

"I know not, Eragon. Let's see if we can find some clues before we leave here in search of you wife."

"Right," Eragon said, his face pale. He examined the cell and found no means of force to the structure. "A guard must have opened this. Traitors." He spat. He was about to end his search until he saw something on the floor: blood. "Nasuada, look at this."

The woman walked to him and looked down where he pointed. "Blood! Do you think it's Gwen's?"

"Aye, Nasuada, we must go. I fear we have lingered here much too long."

In grief, they left with that one clue to the mystery. Nasuada and Eragon separated in order to cover more ground faster. They were searching the camp for anything unusual and asked men if they seen anything wrong. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky when Eragon became discouraged and went back to his tent. There, on his pillow sat a letter. He read:

"_Eragon Shadeslayer,_

_ I have your wife and your daughter. If you wish to see them again, _

_ you will meet me on the eastern outskirts. A three with be your only_

_ landmark to our position. You must come alone with your dragon and_

_ tell no one where you are headed. Be discreet, should anyone follow_

_ you, your family will cease to exist. The fate of your family rests in your_

_ hands. I bid you adeiu._

_ -Norrin_"

When he finished reading, he crumpled up the paper and threw it across his tent. Saphira roared in contempt. _It is a trap, Eragon, but one that we cannot avoid. Come, let us be off. Your family needs you now more than ever. _

He climbed onto Saphira. "Norrin's blood will be shed this night, this I vow."

Off into the sky they flew towards the eastern sky. They circled around a few times making it look as if they were still searching for Gwen within the camp. Then, they veered off and disappeared into the horizon.

~*~

Gwen awoke, her head throbbing and blood crusted and knotted in with her hair. She was dusty and cold, hungry and thirsty, and dreadfully woozy. It was hard for her to see clearly and comprehend what was going on around her. She heard men's voices whispering in front of her. She tried to move, but found that she was bound to a tree. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember any of her spells. This frightened her and left her helpless. She heard a muffled movement beside her and quickly turned her head. She saw nothing until she looked down upon her daughter in the same predicament, only her mouth was covered.

The men stopped their talk and observed them. "Ah, you are no longer lost in darkness, glad to see it. Oh, don't struggle so, you will only make your predicament worse." Norrin said to Gwen as she tried to pry her way out of bondage.

"What do you want?" Her voice was hoarse and sore.

"A just question. We only want what my King desires, your submission, or your death. Your husband will decide that fate tonight. Speaking of which, here he comes now."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saphira landed with a thud sending dust swirling violently around her. Eragon jumped off and unsheathed his sword, his eyes squinting through the dust to see more clearly. Walking through the dust towards him was Norrin. "You won't need your sword, Eragon."

Eragon stared at the man to analyze who he was up against. _Saphira, stay there, I will tell you if I want you to attack._

Saphira snorted in approval. _Be careful, Eragon. This man is more dangerous than we think. After all, he managed to capture Gwen and Selena, a difficult feat. _

_ I know. I am not even sure how to get out of this predicament. I know that what he wants of me will be impossible for me to comply with. He knows that. This whole mission is a trap, a trap we were unable to avoid. _ Eragon looked where Gwen and Selena sat tied to the tree. Their helplessness was unbearable to him and he found looking at them in such a state hard to endure. His anger filled every fiber of his being as he longed to hurt the one who hurt his family.

_ I know, Little One. _ Saphira said.

Norrin stood a few feet from Eragon at this point observing the Dragon Rider. "What are you thinking?" An eerie smile crossed his lips.

"I am thinking that you want me to join the King or die. Am I right?" Eragon still had his sword in his hand. He was ready to strike whenever provoked, but never before unwilling to risk his wife and daughter's lives. Any sign of attack is an instant death warrant for his family, Eragon knew this well and kept his hand steady.

"I daresay you are entirely correct. You see, King Galbatorix is willing to make you an offer, an offer you would be daft to decline. He is willing to spare you life, as well as your family, if you join forces with him. The Varden will not last long, you know that. Do you think a few farmers with pitchforks can stand a chance against the King's army? If you join with the King, you will be greatly rewarded. What say you?"

"That is a generous offer, but I have to wonder what the King plans to do with the Varden if he wins this war? Will he spare their lives if they surrender, or will he slaughter them all like animals? As a Rider, I have to consider the lives of the people I am trying to protect." Eragon said this with caution. He had an inkling he knew the answer to his question, but the answer was not his goal. He was trying to prolong their conversation until he could figure out a way to save his family in a convenient manner. As he spoke, he carefully observed his location. The land was barren save for the lone tree. The Varden camp was a few miles behind him, so any form of help was inconceivable. The four traitorous guards stood watch over the prisoners. Eragon knew that they would be very easy to get rid of. As far as Norrin, Eragon knew not just how powerful he was. He did not look like he was smart, let alone a magic user.

"Interesting." Norrin manically laughed. "Quite interesting indeed."

Eragon gave Norrin a quizzical look, but said nothing.

Norrin noticed Eragon's confusion and said, "I have your family tied to a tree and here you are considering the lives of some worthless peasant! Where do your priorities lie, I really want to know. I have heard that you were a compassionate soul, but this is ridiculous. The King will not kill those who serve him. It's those that oppose him that he will kill. Now, about that offer, what say you?"

Eragon forced himself to suppress his anger. "I know where my priorities lie. Why does the King want me anyways? He already has Murtagh and Thorn. What is he going to do with Saphira and I, what about my family? I must know if I am to decide whether or not to join the King. How come he is not trying to persuade Nasuada or King Orrin to join him? What makes me so enticing that he wants me?"

Norrin suddenly lost all composure and laughed freely. "I understand what you are doing, Eragon. I know you are no ignorant fool, so why act like one? You have bought yourself enough time to ponder the King's offer. You next words will be your answer, any other than the main will be taken as a decline and you and your family will die."

Eragon's heart skipped a beat, he was cornered. He looked at Gwen sympathetically, tears nearly brimmed his eyes. She met his gaze, tears already falling down her dirty cheeks, and silently nodded her head, acknowledging their imminent doom. _I love you._ He said to Gwen with his mind. When he did, he noticed how clouded her mind was and was surprised she even heard his statement when she responded with the same words. _You are drugged?_ Another nod. _If I can somehow unbind you, do you think you can still fight?_

_ Physically, yes. I am unable to use magic as I find it difficult to recall the Ancient Language. What of Selena? If unbound, I would much rather guard her._

_ I understand. _ At that, Eragon severed their connection. He dared not linger longer without responding to Norrin. "I would rather die than serve the King."

"That can be arranged." Norrin was not longer smiling. He unsheathed a sword and prepared for an attack. Without looking at the guards, Norrin said, "Kill them."

_Saphira, take care of the guards and try to release Gwen. You might be able to cut her bonds with your talons. Norrin is mine._

Eragon swung Brisingr. Saphira advanced towards the guards. The fight for their lives had begun.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eragon jumped out of the way as Norrin's sword came barreling towards him. With a quick motion of his arm, Eragon swung Brisingr, but missed his target. The men struggled back and forth in this manner for a while before more violent tactics were used. Before Eragon could respond, Norrin suddenly shouted, "Malthinae!" A powerful force held Eragon in place; he could hot move his legs or arms, all he could do was stand there helplessly.

Norrin smiled and walked up to Eragon. "I expected more from you. Now you will die." Norrin raised his sword and planted the tip on Eragon's chest. He held it there and said, "Any last words?"

"You will not get away with this. My death will be avenged as well as my family." Eragon looked around trying to find Gwen, but could not. He did, however, feel her presence nearby. "Gwen, I love you. I'm sorry, I could not save you"

"Touching, yet somehow nauseating. Farewell, Dragon Rider." Norrin began to plunge the sword into Eragon's heart. A sharp, blinding pain filled Eragon as the metal protruded his skin, but before the sword reached his organ, Norrin fell to the ground. Saphira's tail tripped the man from behind. In those few seconds, Norrin's spell was broken and Eragon was able to strike a blow at Norrin. Unfortunately, Norrin was quick and only received a small cut on his arm. Norrin reached for his sword that lay at Eragon's feet. Before his hand could reach the hilt, it was kicked out of the way. Norrin cursed and moved out of the way before Eragon could stab him. Saphira was standing by, waiting for a moment to strike if Eragon lost having the upper hand.

"What are you going to do now, Norrin? Looks like you will not survive long." As he said this, he saw Gwen carrying Selena. They stood under the tree watching the fight. An escape for Norrin looked impossible at this point; all his guards were dead, he lost his sword, and Eragon was blocking spells like an expert magician.

"We will see about that." Although Norrin's expression looked frightened, he still talked with confidence. Eragon advanced upon Norrin. He was about to strike a fatal blow when a thunderous roar filled his ears. The roar chilled Eragon's blood. He looked at the sky and saw Murtagh and Thorn flying overhead. Eragon cursed. Norrin laughed. Gwen ran with Selena towards her husband. Saphira roared back at Thorn but stayed on the ground.

Eragon returned his gaze to Norrin. "I vowed that I would kill you for capturing my wife and daughter." He thrust Brisingr into the man's stomach. "Die in agony." Norrin screamed, writhing in pain. He died soon after. Eragon headed over to Gwen and kissed her. He kissed Selena's brow afterwards.

Murtagh and Thorn landed near Saphira. Saphira growled in contempt. Murtagh jumped off Thorn and looked where Norrin lay dead. "Well you managed to kill my accomplice, but I wonder how you will fare against me?"

"We used to be friends, Murtagh. Now we are enemies. Look, just leave my family alone, I am the one that you want."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. The King made it clear that you and your family are to die if you refused his generous offer. Actually, he made a correction, he wants you and Gwen dead, he is willing to spare his granddaughter. "

For a moment relief filled Eragon until he processed the last thing Murtagh said. "Granddaughter?! What are you saying?"

"What, you don't know? Gwen is the daughter of the King, making Selena his granddaughter."

"You are lying." Gwen snapped. "It can't be true."

Murtagh turned to look at Gwen. "I assure you that what I say is true. You are a princess, but not for long."

"Not if I can help it." Eragon took his stance, ready to attack.

Murtagh laughed. "I am going to enjoy killing you."

"Likewise." Eragon blocked a blow from Murtagh. Saphira pursued Thorn who took off to the sky. The dragons wrestled in the air while Eragon and Murtagh fought on the ground, their swords clanking. Murtagh had gotten better from the last time Eragon had fought him, which became evident when Murtagh was able sidestep from a maneuver Eragon had learned from Oromis and was finally able to use. Frustrated, Eragon struggled from getting cut into pieces. Overhead, he heard Saphira roar in pain. The distraction caused Eragon a blow to his leg. He fell to the ground. Murtagh towered over his foe.

"You look so pathetic right now, I thought you should know that." Murtagh laughed. "This really is all too easy. He ran off towards Gwen and Selena. Gwen held Selena tight against her chest as he approached. He violently took Gwen by the arm and said, "You know, this whole process would be a lot easier if you let go of Selena. I swear that she will not be harmed."

"Your promises mean nothing." Gwen said. Even so, she let go of Selena who ran off to her father.

Under normal circumstances, he would be shouting with joy at witnessing his daughters first run without falling. She had tears smeared all over her face mixed in with dirt and grime. Her clothes were just as dirty as her face. Her eyes burned with fear and anger which relented a little when her father held her in his arms. Eragon then whispered in his daughter's ear, "If you can understand me, I love you. Now, please, go to the tree," he pointed at the tree so that she could associate the word with the actual thing and continued to say, "and don't leave. Stay there. You will be safe." He kissed her cheek. Selena looked into her father's eyes, confused. She was still too young to understand what he was saying. At long last, Eragon stood up and took his daughters hand. He then escorted her to the tree. "Now, stay here." He started to walk away, and as he did so, she began to follow him. "No, Selena, you need to stay here." He knelt down and gently cupped her head with his hands. "Please, I will come back for you, until then, stay here." He kissed her cheek once more and stood up. This time, she stayed where she was standing while her father walked away.

"Aww, you really are a wonderful father. Too bad she will never get to know you. Now, you will witness your wife's murder." Murtagh had Gwen in his grasp, a dagger held at her throat.

Eragon rushed over towards Murtagh. He slammed into him knocking them to the ground. Somehow, Gwen managed to get loose of Murtagh's death grip. Eragon and Murtagh were busy throwing punches in the dirt. Saphira and Thorn were still in the air fighting. Gwen looked around and found Norrin's sword. She ran and grabbed the weapon and headed back to the men wrestling in a bloody heap. Here, they were equals; they both were evenly matched when it came down to fighting with their fists. Either of them could use magic, but they would find no satisfaction with it, only fatigue. Both would rather fight with swords or by hand, and that's what they did. At a moment when Murtagh was on top of Eragon, Gwen swung the sword. The metal almost cut off his head, but at the last moment, Murtagh ducked.

Before Gwen realized what had happened, Murtagh was upon her. He grabbed her hand and twisted it. With a crack, Gwen screamed in pain, releasing the sword. With her other hand, she cradled her broken wrist. Murtagh took up the sword and with one swift motion, pierced Gwen in her gut.

~*~

"NO!" Eragon screamed, but it was too late. The blade already was jabbed into her skin. Eragon jumped up and ran to his wounded wife; he was unable to catch her before she hit the ground, but he did kneel down beside her.

~*~

Selena wept with bitter tears when she saw Murtagh stab her mother. She wanted to run to her, but became too scared. She hid her face with her hands and stood there crying helplessly. She knew that there was nothing she could do. Even at one year, she had a feeling that she will never see her mother again after that day. The feeling was cold and filled her with a wild rage. She wished that she could go back in time and change what had happened, but she knew that was impossible. He watched her father kneel down beside her mother and hold her in his arms. A red liquid flowed freely from the body making the dirt into a murky mud. The tall, dark man who stabbed her mother stood still watching Eragon.

~*~

Saphira heard Eragon's piercing scream a few seconds before she heard Gwen's. Her blood chilled; she knew something terrible had happened. She tried to look at the ground, but was hit by Thorns tail. She was sent flying freely towards the ground before she was able to get her wings to respond and make her way back up to Thorn. She barred her teeth and growled. Thorn was about to bite her when she scratched him with her sharp talons. The dragon roared and hit Saphira with his long tail. Before she knew it, she heard another scream, this time from Eragon. A throbbing pain filled her body. Thorn bit her hard on her neck. Saphira began to lose altitude as well as consciousness.

~*~

Eragon held Gwen in his arms. He placed his hand over her wound and tried to heal it, but to no avail. Fighting with Murtagh left him weak and out of breath. His heart pounded fast in his chest and his eyes filled with tears. He looked at Murtagh with a pitiful expression. Murtagh's visage was hard and unrelenting. He said nothing, just watched Eragon hold his wife while she was dying.

Eragon pressed his face against Gwen's kissing her lips and randomly whispering words of comfort. "I love you," he said, choking on his tears.

Gwen looked upon her husband, her mind delirious. "Eragon, I feel so weak."

"No, you are going to be alright."

"Take care of Selena. Tell her that I love her."

"Gwen, you can tell her that. You are going to live. Ple-"

"Eragon," she interrupted," I love you." She managed to place her good hand on his cheek.

Her hands were cold against his hot skin. Eragon covered her hand with his and held it pressed to his cheek. He gazed at Gwen until her last breath.

"I love you." Gwen was barely able to finish her sentence before her eyes closed and her heart stopped pumping, and no breath filled her lungs, she was dead.

"No, Gwen, please. Don't leave me." Eragon sobbed violently. "Don't leave me."

Murtagh stepped closer towards Eragon. The sudden movement caused Eragon to snap back to his surroundings. With clenched fists, Eragon charged at Murtagh. They were again engaged in a heap on the ground. Eragon managed to punch Murtagh several times in the face before cold metal touched his skin. Eragon cried out in pain and fell off Murtagh. Disillusioned, Eragon never saw Murtagh reach for a sword and now he was a bloody mess like his deceased wife.

He heard Murtagh laugh and walk away, he heard a thud as Saphira hit the ground, and he heard his daughter's dreadful screams when Murtagh abducted her before he lost all consciousness.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Selena woke with a start. Her heart was pounding and a cold sweat beaded her brow. She sat up and rubbed her before she peered into the darkness of her room. She tried to remember her dream, but in the process of waking up, she ended up forgetting what startled her in the first place. With a sigh, she lifted the covers and jumped out of the bed, her feet hitting the cold stone floor. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on and headed towards her balcony.

The cool breeze of the night relaxed her nerves. There was a bright half moon out that night and the millions of stars could be seen in the clear sky. Selena gazed at the beautiful scenery for a long time before she felt her tiredness seep in. As she stood there, she was thinking about her past, something she often wondered about, especially at night when the rest of the castle was asleep and she was able to be alone to ponder such things. She thought about her father, Murtagh, and they way they never get along, she thought about her deceased mother and how she is rarely mentioned, and, she thought about her Uncle Eragon who tried to murder her when she was a baby and has been dead for seventeen years. She sighed. She never understood what compelled her question her past, all she knew was that she felt empty inside and never quite fit in at the palace. "There must be something more," she said out loud before she even realized she had said anything. The sound of distant chirping of crickets was the only response she received.

~*~

Selena groaned, she did not want to wake up. Her maids opened the window shades sending in the bright light from the sun. Her room suddenly felt warmer, but she still refused to get up. She felt someone's hands grab her shoulders and a heard a familiar voice telling her to wake up. Finally giving in, Selena opened her eyes and looked up into Bridgette's face. Bridgette was her governess. She was strict at times, but otherwise, she was nice and acted more of a mother than a teacher.

"Come now, out of bed. I've let you sleep in as long as possible, but now you must get up. You have a busy day today."

Selena groaned again and sat up. She stretched out her arms and yawned before pulling off the covers and getting up. Her maid, Clair laid out an outfit on the bed for her to wear that day.

"Clair, the yellow dress? You know I hate that one. I want to wear blue today."

"I'm sorry, miss, but your farther wants you to wear yellow today. " Clair said this with a curtsy.

"I want to wear blue, so put that back. I don't care what my father wants me to wear. Why does he care?"

"Please don't argue with me, miss, I am only following orders."

"Argue? I wouldn't dare argue with you, Clair, I am arguing against my father."

"Selena, wear the yellow dress. Stop trying to provoke your father, it's unladylike." Bridgette said, sternly.

Selena grumbled, but argued no more. Bridgette always had the final say in such matters. She slipped on the yellow dress and black shoes, had Clair put up her hair, and left her bedroom with Bridgette.

She scooped up her dress and descended a stairwell heading to her father's study. Bridgette walked in front of her leading the way. They walked down a long corridor before turning right walking down another hallway. At the end, there was the door to her father's study. Bridgette knocked on the hardwood door, the sound dancing off the walls of the hallway in an echo. Within a few moments, the door was opened by one of Murtagh's servants. With a movement of his hand and a bow, he ushered Bridgette and Selena inside. Murtagh was busy looking over some documents, but set them down when he heard his daughter enter.

"Bridgette, James, you are dismissed," Murtagh said with a wave of his hand. They bowed and left leaving Selena alone with her father.

"You wanted to see me?" Selena asked out of habit.

"Yes," Murtagh stood up and walked around his desk towards her. "You look beautiful," he smiled. "But, you always look beautiful."

"Thank you? What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Selena was already bored and just wanted him to get to the point instead of beating around the bush. She hated her father and never wanted to stand in his presence any longer than she had to.

"I want to discuss your 18th birthday."

"Oh, really?" Selena asked with sarcasm.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady, I am your father, show me some respect." He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing on. "Next week you will be recognized as a woman, and I want that day to be special for you. I received nothing when I became a man, but I want you to have a glorious time."

_Oh, suddenly he cares about me having fun. Geez, what a jerk. I can't believe I'm related to him!_

"Look, you don't have to trouble yourself. I don't want a huge party. Can't I just have a private party with my…" She was going to say "friends," but stopped when she remembered that she had no real friends.

"Selena, this is not an occasion to be modest about. Your coming out is a big deal. Soon, I will have to find you a suitable husband. I can't do that until have been recognized as a woman, you know that."

_No! He mentioned marriage! What am I to do? I feel like I am suffocating and no one seems to care. Why? Why do I have to suffer with an intolerable father. I hate him. He knows nothing about me. Yet, he is my father, if I appease him, my life will be easier. So, here goes._

"Father, please, don't mention marriage quite yet. I am still young yet. Let's just continue on with my birthday plans."

"Very well, but Selena, a man wants to marry a young woman. But, we can discuss that later. Now, about your party, I was thinking that we should have a masquerade. This way, you can dress up and hide your face until you are revealed in full as a woman. How do you like that?"

_A masquerade? Wow, I hate to admit it, but that does actually sound incredible. Yet, if only I had someone to share the night with. Oh well. _

"That sounds, wonderful, father. Did you come up with that?"

Murtagh stared at his daughter curiously. He noticed her sudden change in temperament and wondered at it, but said nothing glad that she was obeying him. "No, in all honesty, the King came up with that."

Selena gaped in astonishment. King Galbatorix was not a man who typically arranged special occasions unless it dealt with himself, so naturally, she found it rather odd that he should come up with an idea for her party. "Really, well give him my gratitude."

"You can give it to him yourself, he wishes to see you this afternoon."

_What?! The King wants to see me? Why? Now I know what Bridgette meant when she said that I had a busy day._

_"_Oh, I see. Anyways, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, for the most part."

"Ah, there is more?" _Ugh, I just want to leave! _

"Yes, look, the King and I have some important…important business in the west wing of the castle. See to it that you stay clear from the west wing."

"Of course." She curtsied.

"Right. Well, I must get back to work." Instead of returning to his desk, Murtagh walked up to his daughter, took her hands in his, and kissed her brow. "I love you."

Selena went rigid. _What is he doing kissing me as if he truly cared for me?! Ugh, it's revolting. _

"I love you too, father." With that, she parted from her father and ran to find Bridgette.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The day wore on and Selena still did not hear from the King. She spent her time trying to knit with Bridgette but became restless and just stared out the castle window. Her mind began to wander until she was in a daydream. She saw herself running free in a field of flowers, the sun shining down warming her skin. Birds sang in the distance and bee's buzzed around the flowers. Everything was perfect. Or at least until Bridgette snapped Gwen out of her reverie saying that word came from King Galbatorix.

Selena groaned and placed her unfinished knitting project in a basket. She got up and followed Bridgette down a long corridor. For a while they walked until they reached the throne room. Galbatorix dismissed Bridgette leaving Selena alone with the King except for his guards. Selena searched the Kings face looking for any hint about what he wanted to talk to her about. He gave nothing away discouraging Selena. She curtsied low before Galbatorix before asking what he wanted to talk about.

"Did your father talk to you about your party?"

"Yes, sir, he did earlier today. He told me that the masquerade was your idea."

"Did he now? Do you like this idea?"

"I did. It is a very nice idea."

"That's good to hear. Now, on to what I really wanted to talk to you about. For many years you have been educated in the ways of magic. I had hoped that I could use your talent to my advantage, but you never rose above my expectations so I had to make a very hard decision. I was deciding whether or not I should have you join the elite group of magicians. You are a wonderful magic user, but I feel that you do not have what it takes to be in my group. I am sorry Selena."

Selena just stared at the King uncertain what to say. _He wanted me to join his elite group of magicians? He must think that I wanted to be his group; my father probably told him I wanted to join. That bastard. I would have never forgiven him if Galbatorix invited me into the group. _"Your majesty, I am honored that you considered me to join your group, and respect your decision of declining me. What will you have me do now?"

"All further instruction concerning magic will be ceased. You will not be encouraged to use magic anymore. Since you are used to using magic daily, I understand that ceasing to use magic will be. Just do your best not to use spells. Soon you will be a woman and will be married off to a gentleman your father and I approve of. I suggest you prepare yourself for your upcoming position."

Selena curtsied. "Yes, your majesty." _NO! He mentioned marriage too. What am I going to do? I don't want to marry someone I don't love. _

"You are free to leave now. Tell your father that I want to see him."

"I will." She bowed once more before leaving.

Selena relayed the King's information to her father before returning to her room. She was about to use a spell to ease her headache, but remembered that the king didn't want her using magic anymore. Defying her father was one thing, but defying the king was another story. She dared not disobey King Galbatorix. If she did, she knew that the king would tell her father who would take his revenge on her. She thought back to a time when her father beat her for disobeying the king. She shuddered at the thought and decided to just drink some water and lie down.

Selena had Bridgette stop her whenever she tried to use a spell. That worked all right until Selena had a fit and used magic anyways. Bridgette scowled.

"You know what the king said. Don't do that again."

"I haven't used magic in 2 days! If you don't report this incident to my father, the King will never know. Besides, it was only a small spell."

"Small or not, it's still magic. I will ignore it just this once, which is your only warning."

"Fine." Selena hated when Bridgette lectured her.

A few more days passed. Selena's party was to take place that evening. She was in her room getting ready for the masquerade. Bridgette was helping Selena with her dress. Clair waited patiently for them to finish so that she could work on the hair. Selena was already annoyed. Clair and Bridgette complimented on her beauty constantly. When Selena was finally all decked out, she looked the mirror. She could barely recognize herself under all the make-up and clothing.

"Here," Bridgette said, handing Selena a mask, "put this on."

Selena did and looked in the mirror again. _Who am I? This creature I see is gorgeous, but I do not know her. The mask she wears hides her true self from the world. She cannot be herself because she does not even know how to be herself. She was never allowed to speak her mind, the few times she did she was silenced with violence. Her life is sad and there is nothing she can do to get out. She is a puppet to her father and her king. What will become of her? Will she find her courage and do something, or will she passively submit to the will of man and lead an unfulfilling life full of misery?_ Selena sighed. She sat staring at herself. Bridgette and Clair left her to think as they had other duties to accomplish.

An idea crossed Selena's mind, an idea that might work if she planned it just right. _I may not know who I am yet, but I will one day. And, the only way that day will come is if I leave this dreaded place. I will play may part for a while and then make my escape deep in the night. Before the cock crows, I will be gone. If I should fail…no, I will not fail. I can't fail. I can't. I will not fail. I will not marry and I will not lead a life of misery. I will not fail._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A knock sounded at the door. "Enter," was all Selena said. The knob turned and the door opened to reveal her father.

"Are you ready, my dear?" He was dressed in a silver tunic with black leggings.

"I am ready, shall we leave?" Selena asked. She was wearing a light pink glittering gown with white gloves and a white swan mask. On her head was a sparkling tiara. Her heels clicked as she walked towards her father. He stretched out his arm for her to take. She abided and had her lead her out of the room.

The ballroom was crowded with tons of men and women. When Selena and her father were in view, the crowd became silent and stared at the couple. In her chest, Selena's heart pounded. _Take a deep breath, you can do this. It's just one night._ They descended the decorated staircase, her shoes silenced by the red carpeting. When they reached the last step, the people in the crowed bowed in respect for the Rider and his daughter. The King was sitting on his throne observing the room.

Still with linked arms, father and daughter paced over to the King. They bowed as he rose. When they were erect, he said, "You look exquisite my dear!"

Selena curtsied before replying, "Thank you, your majesty." The King grasped her free hand and kissed it gently.

After, he took a step back to make an announcement to everyone. "Tonight is all about Selena, Murtagh's beloved daughter. She is presented to you as a young woman and will be treated as such. Please, enjoy yourselves and dance the night away!" With that, he ended his speech. Murtagh let go of his daughter, kissed her hand, and gestured her to lead the way onto the dance floor. Everyone was staring at her, the men hoping to be the one she choose for the first dance. Selena scanned the men carefully, she wanted her first dance of the night to be with a man who is decent and a good dancer. A few men she recognized, but many of the men were unknown to her.

She was about to select a young man in a red tunic with dark brown hair and brown eyes and wearing a lion mask until another man stepped forward. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that stunned her. He was in a blue tunic and wore a simple white mask. He looked young, but held an air of a man who has been living for quite some time. Baffled, she allowed him to lead her into the first dance.

The man was gentle with her as he twirled her around the dance floor. "What is your name?" Selena asked.

"I am known as Evan. You dance beautifully, by the way."

Selena blushed at the man's comment. "Nice to meet you, Evan. I have never seen you around. Do you work for my father, or the king in any way?"

"It is nice to meet you," the man said. He did no reply to her question. Selena wondered why he did not say anything, but found it best to let it be when she caught a glimpse of sadness and longing in the man's eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" Selena decided to ask.

"How can I not be enjoying myself, I am dancing with you, aren't I?"

Again, his remark made her blush. _Who is this charming man? I would like to get to know him a little more. Maybe I can talk to him later tonight before the ball ends. _ "You are dancing with me." She smiled. "So, why did you chose a plain mask instead of one covered in feathers or with an animal?"

"I am a simple man. No animal can compare how I feel inside, so I wear plain white."

"White. The color of innocence, are you innocent, Evan?"

"Depends on what your definition of innocent means."

_Wonderful, he knows how to have deep conversations! I really hope I can talk to him later._ "Have you ever committed a crime?"

"Everyone commits a crime sometime in their life, it's just that some crimes are more damaging than others."

"You speak such truth. Tell me this..." Selena was cut off when another man tapped Evan on the shoulder.

"May I steal Selena from you?" The new man asked, politely.

"You may." Evan kissed Selena's hand before departing.

Selena and Charles, the man who tapped Evan, did not talk much. He was quite dull to be frank and did not dance as graceful as Evan. For the rest of the evening, Selena tried to find Evan, but could not see him anywhere. Her disappointment put her in a distressed temperament which she had to conceal behind her mask. The night seemed too long and she wanted to go to her bedroom.

When the evening finally came to a close, Selena's ill temperament ease up; she was happy to be away from the noise and crowds allowing herself to think clearly. She thought of Evan and decided that she had to find him, somehow.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Evan was in a dream Selena had the night of her party. They were dancing together and laughing about something. In her dream, she was able to spend some quality time with her new acquaintance making her very happy. What she discovered after she woke up in the morning was that she had no idea how old the man was. _He can't be that old, can he?_ She remembered that ho looked barely older than a teenager, but he acted far beyond his years.

A knock at the door startled her. "Just a minute," she cried getting up abruptly from her bed. She put on a robe and yelled, "Ok, you can come in now." It was her father that entered. "Father, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I am here to tell you the good news!" Murtagh looked as excited as his voice. He was dressed nicely and smiled.

Selena was utterly baffled. _What is it this time? Good news for him is always bad news for me._ "What is it, father? Do tell." She acted like she was interested to appease him.

"I have come to tell you that the King and I have found you a suitor. His name is Charles and he wishes to see you this afternoon. He said that you were marvelous last night and has taken a great interest in you. Charles is a rich man and has a high ranking position in the King's Army. I believe you will find him to your liking."

_I don't think so, the man was boring and disgusting._ Before her father announced Charles as her suitor, Selena was hoping that he would say Evan's name. Though, right when she thought of Evan, she cringed. There was no way that she would marry him. Evan was someone she wanted to be friends with, not as a life companion. She did not fully understand what made her feel that way about Evan, she just had a feeling that being intimate with him was wrong.

"Daughter, are you all right? You look pale?" Indeed Selena was pale. She hated the idea of her father choosing someone for her to marry. She was also unhappy with her conclusion about Evan.

"I am fine, just surprised by the news. You said he wants to meet me this afternoon?"

"Aye, I did. I will send Bridgette to prepare you. For now, adieu." Her father left the room.

As soon as her father was out of sight, Selena ran to find Bridgette.

"Selena, what's the matter? You are all out of breath!" Bridgette asked with concern.

"I have ill news, my father found me a suitor! His name is Charles. He was the second man I danced with at the ball last night. My father expects me to talk with Charles this afternoon, but I don't want to. I am not ready yet. Please, can you help me? Can you make me look sick from one of your potions? Please, I am begging you!"

"Good heaven's child! You are much too hasty. Please, calm down."

"Bridgette, I need your help! Please!" Selena pleaded vigorously.

"All right, I will help. But don't you think that I will do this again. It's like I did with the magic, a onetime deal."

"Fine, but please hurry. My father is going to fetch you soon and I have to look ill by then."

"Then let us get a move on." They left towards Selena's room to enact their plan.

"She's sick?!" Charles asked, dismayed.

"I am afraid so," Murtagh said. "This morning she did look pale. I was too excited about the news that I overlooked it. I am sorry."

The King said nothing as the two men talked about Selena's sickness. Bridgette's potion worked wonderful as everyone believed her to be ill. In her room, Selena began to plot out the specific details of her escape plan. She knew that she would travel at night and that she would climb down the tree next to her balcony. She had enough confidence in herself that her plan would work. She knew that in order to escape, she would have to look like a peasant woman. She would also have to bring food and a map. Plus, cutting her hair would be smart as well. She thought about impersonating a man but thought better of it. She figured that would be a little too hard to pull off considering her very womanly figure. Her breasts were of a decent size and her body slender and curvy. Then there was her tender voice. That alone would be hard to sound like a man.

Anyways, Selena took out some brown cloth and her sewing tools to begin work on her peasant outfit. She decided not to tell Bridgette of her escape plan. As much as Bridgette has helped her, running away was not an option. Whenever Selena heard a noise, she quickly hid her tools under the covers, laid down, and pretended she was asleep. The whole day followed that pattern until night came and Selena decided to sleep. She had another long day ahead of her and needed her rest. She slept soundly knowing that her plan was underway. Soon she would be free from the castle walls and in control of her life for the first time.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days passed and Selena finished her peasant outfit. She hid the dress in the back of her closet where no one would find it. Selena spent her days appeasing her father and Charles. She had lunch with Charles everyday and spent afternoons walking with him in the gardens. Charles enjoyed talking about himself, annoying Selena greatly. He did not like deep conversations with women stating that women are not capable of deep thoughts. If the King wasn't nearby, she would have slapped him.

One day in the garden with Charles, Selena spotted a butterfly flying free above the flowers. With all her heart Selena wished to be free of the castle. She looked forward to the day when she would enact her plan. The only problem was that she was unsure when she should leave. In a week it would be her engagement party with Charles. She was hoping to leave before then, but with people coming for the event, guards were on tight patrol. Sneaking out would be hard that week, so she made plans for after the party.

Charles walked up to Selena. She failed to realize that they were all alone in the garden when she was off in her reverie. "Selena, you are so beautiful, and I cannot wait to make you my wife," he said.

Selena just rolled her eyes. _Too bad I will not be there on our wedding day_. She snickered.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, I just had a silly thought for a moment. That's all."

"Right, of course you had a silly thought. Women are always full of silly thoughts. Anyways, would you like to join me in a stroll through the maze?"

"Sure, why not." _Ugh, get me out of here! The maze again, as if we weren't just there yesterday, and the day before that. What's so great about the maze? Well, let's just get this done and over with._

She grudgingly locked arms with Charles, walked with him through the maze. As they walked, Charles talked about his families accomplishments, again. Selena ignored his words, concentrating on the birds, bees, and other flying beasts wishing to be free like them. The sun beat down upon them causing her to sweat in her long, tight, gown. After a while Selena began to fan herself with her hand. Charles finally took notice of her discomfort and led her out of the maze and to a tree where they sat in the grass in the shade.

"You should have mentioned that you were hot," Charles remarked.

"Sorry, I was busy listening to your families accomplishments and ignored my discomfort." The words were like bile in her mouth.

"Well, next time, tell me. I don't want you to get heat stroke."

"Of course." They sat there in the shade for a while. Charles began talking about his life with her and all that he has yet to accomplish. Selena forced a smile from time to time making it look like she was listening and enjoying the conversation. Before they headed inside, Charles boldly took Selena's hand and drew her towards him.

"What are you doing, Charles?" Selena became rigid.

"Relax, I just want a kiss." As soon as he finished talking, he leaned in and kissed Selena on the lips. Selena stood there uncomfortable and frozen. She wanted to kick him and run away, but that would look bad on her part, so she endured the torture. When he released the kiss, Selena gasped for air; she had been holding her breath for the entire time.

"Wow, my kiss made you breathless." He winked slyly at her. "Does that mean you want another kiss?" He was about to lean in again when Selena placed her hand against his lips.

"Why don't we save that for our wedding day." She forced another smile.

"You are right, we should wait." He led her inside the castle where they went their separate ways.

Selena headed to her bedroom. She sat upon her bed thinking about what just happened. _I can't believe my first kiss was wasted on a creep! Ugh! I have to get out of here, I have to leave. I can't stand another moment of this. There has got to be a way for me to escape. Guards or not, I am finding a way out of here, tonight!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The castle was quiet, too quiet. Selena was wearing her peasant outfit and peeked out of her bedroom door looking down the hall to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, she closed the door quietly and crept softly towards her balcony. She looked around searching to the guards, but saw none. Selena wondered where they could be, but thought twice before she lingered too long. She stretched her arms towards the tree that was near her balcony. It was farther than she expected and really strained to catch a limb. Being cautious, she climbed down the tree. The feat wasn't easy, sticks and leaves hit her on the way down and snagged her dress. When she finally touched ground, she had to tug leaves and sticks out of her hair.

Selena looked around again before heading to a garden nearby. In a bush, she hid her pack of supplies. She figured it would have been hard carrying down the tree with her, so she hid it beforehand to pick up later. With the pack on her back, she started towards the castle gate. Her plan was to climb the gate that was hidden by a large tree. That way if a guard walked by, all she had to do was stand still and have him walk by without him seeing her climbing.

The gate was high, but she was determined. In the distance, she heard the sound of crickets. She was relieved and started her climb. Her first step was painful as she slipped and skinned her knee. Grinding her teeth, she attempted the gate again. This time she didn't slip. She took another step, then another, and another. She was near the top now, but before she could take another step that would allow her to see over the gate, she heard voices.

Selena's heart pounded, it was no guard she heard, but her father. He was walking with Charles in the garden. Instead of simply walking by, they sat down on a bench. The blood in Selena's body coursed through her veins. She knew she couldn't just stay there holding on to a gate, her arms were tired and the blood on her wounded knee trickled down her leg. She was going over a plan in her head, and hoped that is would work. She let go of the gate with one hand and reached into her pocket. She grabbed a coin and threw it. The coin hit a water fountain, making a metallic sound. She heard her father mention a noise and stood up. He headed towards the sound, away from Selena. This was her chance to jump over the gate without being seen or heard. She took the next step, and jumped over. After, she quickly looked around, and ran.

The bright lights of town where in front of her casting a luminous glow in the horizon. Selena ran for her life, for freedom. She was unsure where to go once she was in town, all she knew was that she was free from the castle walls.

Selena stopped to breathe. She ran the entire way and was exhausted. After a few minutes, she began to walk around, observing her surroundings. She decided to pick up some food and stay a night at an inn. She needed her sleep because she had another long day ahead of her. She saw a sign for an inn and walked towards it. Even though it was late, there were still others who were out enjoying the cool night air. The crescent moon shone brightly down on the town, but the stars were hard to see from all the light.

She walked into the inn and looked around. A fire lit up the dining area where boisterous men drank their beer and ate sloppily. Most of the women she saw were the bar tenders. There were no children. Selena decided that the inn would do for the night and headed for the counter where the innkeeper stood.

"What can I do fer ya?" he asked.

"I just need a room for the night."

"That will be 2 gold coins then," the innkeeper said, a little sly.

"That seems rather high for just one night. What do you say for 4 silver coins?" Selena tried to bargain with the man. She might have never been on her own before, but she knew that 2 gold coins were too much.

"Two gold coins, no exceptions." He held out his dirty hand.

"In that case, I will seek out another inn and give them my money seeing as you are overpriced. Goodnight." She started to leave.

"Wait, miss," he said, rather loud, where some of the men at the bar turned to observe the commotion. One man in particular took immediate interest in Selena. He watched as she turned around to face the innkeeper again.

"Yes?" She asked, hoping he changed his mind about the cost of the room.

"How about I give you a free drink if you pay for a night here? What say you?"

"How much is the room?"

"Two gold coins. I already said no exceptions. But I am offering you a free drink."

The innkeepers deal was tempting. She was rather thirsty and hungry as well. "What about a free meal if I give you the two gold coins? I am quite hungry as well."

The innkeeper pondered her deal. "Well, how about the meal is reduced a little."

"I can settle for that. So a free drink, a reduced meal, and two gold coins for a room?"

"Aye," the innkeeper said.

"Deal." Selena took out her coin purse and handed the man the money.

After, Selena was given a key to her room. She headed there first, dropped off her pack, and headed back to the dining room. She sat down in a booth and waited for a server to ask what she wanted. Soon, an older lady approached the table. "What can I get you?"

"I will just take some red wine and a bowl of beef stew." Selena's stomach growled.

"All right, I will be right back."

"Thanks."

Within five minutes, her food came. Selena ate the hot stew grateful for the food. It wasn't like the food she ate in the castle, but is was still satisfying. The man whose attention she caught continued to stare at her. He was in a dark cloak in the opposite corner of the room. His view of her was obscured from time to time when men and serving women got in the way, but for the most part, he was able to observe her.

When Selena finished her meal, she got up and began walking to her room. She was unable to pass the bar before being bombarded with drunken men. One grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Selena screamed at the embrace and struggled to get free.

"Oh, don't be like that, I ain't gonna hurt you. I jus wanna looka t yous up close-like. You sure are a pretty one." The man's breath smelled of beer and his teeth were brown. Revolted, she continued to struggle.

"Let go of me! Someone, please help me!" Her outburst made the men around her laugh. Some of the serving women pitted her predicament, but did nothing to stop it. Even the innkeeper didn't want to get involved. The only one who got up to defend her was the man in the corner. His fists were clenched and his eyes burned with fury.

"Let her be!" the man yelled. "You don't want to go against the wishes of an honest woman do you?"

"Ha! Honest, no honest woman travels alone." The drunken man looked at Selena, "Isn't that right? You, an honest woman. I mean look at ya! Yer pretty and can bargain like a man, I never saw an honest woman who can bargain with a man. Shit, she ain't no honest woman, just another lonely whore." He chuckled.

The cloak covered man punched the drunken man in the face. In the process, Selena was able to wrestle her arm free. She rubbed her arm and watched as the cloaked man threw another punch. "You damn drunken bastard! How dare you talk about her like that?"

Selena was dumbfounded. _Why is he doing this? He doesn't even know me, does he? _ She was so uncertain. She wanted to just run to her room and cry, but she didn't. She just stood there watching the two men fight. Around them, men shouted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The whole scene was ridiculous. At last the drunken man was defeated, unconscious on the floor. The cloaked man got up and looked around until his gaze met Selena's.

He held out his hand and gently said, "Come."

Selena had no idea what compelled her to take the hand of this man, but she did. It was the least she could do after he saved her. "Where are you taking me?"

"I am just walking you to your room."

"Oh, ok. Thanks." She smiled.

"Of course."

At the door, she offered the man to come inside. She wanted to know who he was and why he felt inclined to save her.

"You sure you want me to come in?"

"I insist." She waved her hand signaling him to step inside.

He did and after, Selena closed the door. "Now, can you please take off your hood so that I can see who you are?"

"As you wish." The man lifted his arms and slid the hood off his head to reveal none other than Evan.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Evan?" Gwen was dumbfounded, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I think the question is, 'What are you doing here?'" Evan took off his cloak. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt covered with a blue vest. The clothing was nothing elegant, but that of a simple man.

"I ran away. My father wanted me to marry Charles and I couldn't stand it any longer." Selena said. After she blurted out the truth, she became a little timid. Her reasons for running away suddenly seemed childish in front of Evan.

"Selena, running away doesn't solve your problems. You have to fight for what you want." Evan then continued on to say, "And, traveling alone, in the dark is never a good idea, especially for a young lady. Look what happened earlier, if I wasn't there to help you, you could have been seriously hurt, or worse."

"I know," she sighed. "But, what was I supposed to do? Standing up to my father is one thing, but the King is even worse. I won't do that again. The last time I disobeyed him, he punished me."

"The king is ruthless, I know, but that just means that you fight harder. Think of all the people who live under his tyranny. How do you think they feel, especially those living in poverty?"

Selena sat down on the bed. Their conversation was heavy and she was tired. "I bet they are sick and tired of the King."

"They are, trust me." Evan sat down next to Selena.

"What about you? I thought you were a noble?"

"I am not noble born, but my cause is noble."

"You can't defeat the King!" Selena's heart pounded, thinking of Evan getting hurt made her very unsettled.

"Not alone, no."

"Evan, do you realize what you are saying?"

"Perfectly. Selena, I have been fighting against the King and his army for many years."

"Years? If I may ask, how old are you?" Selena held her breath waiting for his reply.

Evan chuckled, "Believe it or not, I am 36 years old."

Selena's eyes grew very wide. "How can that be? I knew you were older than me, but not by that much! You look barely older than 20!"

Evan laughed. "I know, but it's the truth."

"Are you a magic user? Magic users have longevity of life and look younger than they really are."

"I am not going to lie to you, so yes, I am a magic user."

"Then how come the King hasn't disposed of you yet? All magic users must serve him, if not then they are murdered." Selena was utterly confused.

"Can you keep a secret? The King doesn't even know I am still alive."

Selena just stared at Evan.

"You look confused. Maybe we should stop talking. You need your rest anyways."

"No, please, tell me this, why did you come to my 18th birthday celebration?"

"I had to see someone. It was very important. Please, get some rest. I will visit you in the morning. We can talk more then."

Evan got up and started to leave. Selena was not satisfied with his last answer. "Evan, who are you really?"

Before closing the door, he said, "Someone who cares." The door closed and Selena was left to ponder his words. She lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Eventually she fell into a restless sleep. In her dreams, her father was chasing after her with a wedding dress in one hand, and a sword in another. His dragon Thorn flew overhead to intercept her. Before she was caught, a knock at the door woke her up.

Selena jumped at the sound, her heart racing. Gaining composure, she got up and answered the door. Just like he said he would, Evan came to visit her again.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Good enough, I suppose. You?"

"Not so good. I tossed and turned all night. You are not safe here. I am leaving today, and I was hoping that you would join me. I am going north."

"Go, with you?" She thought for a moment. "Well, I have little knowledge of the landscape, and you obviously know your way around quite well. Plus, as you said last night, I shouldn't travel alone, so, yes, I will travel with you." Selena quickly grabbed her pack. "Let's get out of here."

Evan led them out of the inn and into the busy city streets. Men and women opened up their shops while their children played in the dirt. Selena spotted a guard. "Evan, look."

Evan grabbed Selena's hand and ran in the opposite direction. "So much for being discreet, Evan."

"He is looking for you. We have to hurry." Selena wanted to question Evan further, but held her tongue. _Later, I will question him later. Right now, we do need to get out of here._

They ran behind a building to catch their breath. "I don't think he saw us, do you?" Selena asked.

"No, I don't think so. Come, we need to keep going." This time they walked briskly to the far side of town where the city walls were hidden by buildings and dark alleys. "It's dangerous at this side of town, so stay close to me. We have to climb over the walls."

"I have a feeling that I am going to get really good at wall climbing." She smiled.

"Probably." They walked into an alley. The wall was high, but manageable. "Do you think you can climb it, or do you want me to give you a boost up?"

"I will probably need the help. I don't see many good stones for gripping."

"Ok." Evan placed his hands together palm up and had Selena step on it. He raised her high enough so that she could grip the top of the wall. With her strength, she pulled herself up, and jumped over the side. Evan carefully climbed up the side and jumped over. They hid among some bushes to make sure no one was around. Then, they ran north.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Evan and Selena avoided every town they came across. Traveling off the road was challenging for Selena, but somehow she managed. Every few hours they stopped to rest before pressing on. Neither of them talked much as they listened to their surroundings hoping they were not being followed. By nightfall, they made camp. Lighting no fire they sat down on the hard, cool ground. The stars and moon shone brilliantly in the night sky. In the distance, a wolf howled sending shivers down Selena's spine.

"Don't be afraid, he won't come near us." Evan took off his pack and took out some food and passed it to his companion.

Selena took the food. "You seem so confident about everything." She took a bite out of the bread.

"Not everything, just some things are not worth worrying over." He took some food and ate it.

"Oh." They were silent for a while eating their sparse dinner. Soon, Selena became restless and had to break the silence.

"Do you have a special someone, Evan? You know like a girlfriend, or a wife?" She surprised herself with her bold question.

Evan's demeanor stiffened, Selena lowered her eyes, ashamed that she broached a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry, I was only curious."

"It's all right. You deserve to know more about me. I was married once, long ago. She was the most beautiful woman, and I loved her dearly. I miss her so much. Losing her was one of the hardest things I ever had to endure."

"Evan, I'm so sorry. " She was almost in tears because his story was so sad. _I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose someone you love. Poor Evan. I wish I could do something to help._

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Evan sighed.

"I know, but it is still sad."

"I have been through a lot of sad times, but right now, you are my focus. Keeping you safe is what I intend to do."

"Why are you doing this? You barely know me."

"I know you more than you think, Selena." Evan's voice became soft and his eyes sparkled.

"I don't understand." Selena looked at him with wonder.

"You are a rider's daughter, and therefore have the power to make a difference. I came to your celebration to see you, and your father. I could tell you were not happy there. Someone like you deserve better than that. You said yourself that you ran away because you didn't want to marry Charles. What do you want out of life?"

"I just want to be free. I want to find love and have a family of my own. I don't like being forced into anything. Look, this might sound crazy, but sometimes I feel like I do not even belong in the castle. I never got along with anyone except my governess. I feel like I was made for something much bigger than the wife of some nobleman." Selena became excited.

"If you permit me, I can help you gain the life you seek. It will not be easy, but I will do all I can."

"Thanks. But you never really answered my question. Why me? I want a better reason than being a rider's daughter."

"Fine. When I look at you, I see a powerful sorceress. You have spirit and have the strength to help others. Right now you probably don't believe me, but in time, I think you will be someone people will adore. Also, your personality is charming and you are very smart and agile. Don't take this the wrong way, but for the longest time I have been observing you. I just wanted to know what your father and the King had planned for you, and how you responded to their plans. I don't realize how grateful I am that you are rebellious towards them."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. You watched me?"

"I did, yes. I don't regret it either. Anyways, do you want me to help you?"

"What do you plan on helping me with?"

"I can teach you more magic. Your skills need some improvement. I can also teach you how to sword fight and how to shoot an arrow. Self defense is key."

"Really?" Selena asked, giddy. "You'll teach me how to fight?"

"Yes." Evan smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Thanks. I really want to use magic more, I love using it!" She got up, made a pose, and said, "Brisingr!" Fire shot out of her palm and hit a tree, singing it.

"You are as giddy as a child in a candy store," Evan laughed. "I am honored to be your teacher." He bowed.

Selena laughed as well. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Funny. I want to know where you learned magic."

"Well, I was born with it, but I didn't know that until later on in life. Selena, what I am going to tell you is dangerous, so please, keep it a secret."

"Who am I going to tell?"

"Good point…Anyways, Selena, I am a Dragon Rider."

Selena's face paled a little. "No way? How is that? Only my father and the King are the only rider's left…they killed…" she trailed off.

"Remember when I told you that the King doesn't know I am alive?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Selena stared at Evan. _ Am I wrong to suddenly become suspicious? He did save me, twice, and is offering to teach me, but still, I do not know him that well. I mean, I know of him and the things he told me, but he could be a very good liar. He hates the King, he is probably going to use me against him…_

"Selena, are you going to be all right? You look sick. My news bothers you."

"Evan, I don't know what to think. I am grateful for what you have done, but now, I don't think I can trust you. You want to use me against the King, don't you? That's why you observed me and helped me, isn't it?"

Evan sighed heavily, his eyes sad. "I might not have been completely honest with you, Selena, but using you is not my plan. I want you safe, and using you to fight the King is not keeping you safe. "

"That's not a good enough reason. I'm sorry. I can't trust you now because…"

"Because why? I don't understand how me being a rider makes you nervous. I thought you would be happy to know that there are more in existence."

"Evan isn't your real name, is it? There has never been a rider by that name. All the eggs have been hatched, except for one, and that egg is still safe in the castle. Years ago two riders were killed. One was Oromis and his dragon Glaedr, and Eragon and his dragon Saphira."

Evan became very rigid as Selena recalled the history. "That is true, and you are right. My name is not Evan, but Eragon."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I knew it!" Selena spat. "You want to kill me, just like you did when I was an infant, and to think, I am your niece!"

"Selena, what on earth are you talking about?" Eragon was more than confused; he was scared how badly Murtagh and the King brainwashed his daughter.

"I'm talking about the time when I was a baby and you kidnapped me and wanted to murder me. Oh yes, I know all about that. You were jealous because Murtagh had everything, and you didn't. The fact that he had a child was unbearable for you, so you tried to kill me. What I don't understand is how you are even alive, Murtagh killed you."

"He almost did kill me, but I never tried to kill you. Never!" He was pleaded with her now.

"I don't believe that." She started to back up slowly. "I can't travel with you. I should never have left home. I know what I want to do. Goodbye, Uncle." Off Selena ran. She ran south towards the palace; she was going home. She had to warn her father that her uncle was still alive. _Foolish! How could I have been so stupid? As much as I hate my father, he is still took care of me. He even saved my life as a baby, I do owe him that. I shouldn't have run away. The only thing I learned from Eragon was to fight back, and that's what I am going to do._

She was thrilled when she made it to the nearest town. At the gate, the guard looked at her and asked, "What brings you here?"

"Sir, my looks are deceiving, but I am Selena, daughter of Murtagh." She was out of breath, hungry, and tired, but determined as well.

The guard looked her over again, this time his eyes growing large. "It is you! Your father has been searching all over for you, young lady. Come with me. I will get you a room for the night. Tomorrow at dawn, I will take you to your father."

"Thank you." Selena followed the guard. He was a young man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller than her and was quite fit.

He stopped at an inn and opened the door for her. "Thanks." She said. _He is really polite for a guard…and cute!_

At the counter, the guard talked to the innkeeper. "I am paying for this young woman to stay here. She is to be given a hot meal and a bath. No one is to disturb her when she goes to bed, is that clear?"

"Aye , I understand. Come this way, miss." He waved his hand for her to follow as the guard laid down the money.

"Hold on," Selena said. She looked at the guard and asked for his name.

"I am Tristan." He bowed. "Now, I must get back to my post. Be ready at dawn."

"I will." Selena walked with the innkeeper to her room. It was larger than the one she had before, and a lot nicer. Her food was brought to her, and after she ate, she took a long hot bath. When she got out of the washroom, she noticed a new pair of clothes and a note. She took the paper and read: "Thought you might like something better to wear. I hope it fits. – Tristan."

_Wow, it's gorgeous! _ Selena looked at the blue dress with gold lining. _It must have cost him a lot…_ She tried on the dress. _It fits great!_ She fell asleep in the dress thinking about the past few days.

Morning came all too fast for Selena. She grudgingly got up and left the room. In the lobby, she met up with Tristan. "I hope you slept well. I informed your father of your arrival, and he is glad to hear that you are alive and well. A carriage is waiting for you outside."

"Thank you, but before I go, can I get something to eat?" Her stomach growled.

"Of course!" The guard snapped his fingers at the innkeeper. He obliged immediately getting bread, cheese, and bacon for the lady.

"You can eat in the carriage." Tristan said, ushering her out the door.

The carriage ride was long, but a little relaxing. Tristan sat with the driver for protection. While she was waiting to arrive at the palace, she was going over what she wanted to tell her father. _Maybe I should just tell the truth. Lying will not do any good, especially if he decides to probe my mind like he did that one time. _ She shuddered at the thought. _He will be mad, but once he hears about Eragon, he will no longer focus on me, I hope. Maybe I can ask him again why Eragon was so mad at him. Something doesn't add up, and I am going to find out why that is._

She fell asleep during her reverie and woke up when Tristan shook her gently.  
"Selena, wake up, you are home."

"Huh? Oh right. Sorry. I was just so tired."

"No need to be ashamed. You had a rough few days, I take it. Your father is inside, anxious."

Selena walked the familiar cobblestone path leading up to the palace. The guards by the door looked relieved when they saw her approach. _They all look nervous, and tired. My father must not have allowed anyone to sleep until I was found._ The door was opened to reveal the vast entrance. She was led to the throne room by Tristan, who bowed when they reached their destination. "Thanks." She said before he left.

"No problem." He smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed red for a moment. When he was gone, she composed herself and walked into the throne room.

Inside, she saw her father and the king. Both let out a huge sigh of relief when she entered. "Selena! You are here, and safe!" Murtagh raced towards his daughter.

"Father…I'm so sorry." Murtagh embraced her in hug and kissed her brow.

"I was worried sick. What happened?" His eyes burned with curiosity, and concern.

_I have never seen him like this before, it's kind of awkward. _"I ran away. I won't do it again. I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why would you do such a thing? I was worried, and so was the King and your fiancé!"

"I know, I just, I just…well I was scared. I needed time to think things through, so I ran." Her heart raced as she told her father.

"What were you scared of?" Murtagh looked baffled.

"Marriage. Everything was happening so fast, and I couldn't deal with it anymore. I don't like being forced into something I am not comfortable with."

Murtagh stared at his daughter, and then he turned to the King. "What do you advise, my lord?"

The King stood up and walked over to where they stood. He lifted up Selena's chin and stared deeply into her eyes. "She is still young and wild. Give her some time, I am sure she still come around. We will tell Charles that the wedding is off for now. As soon as Selena is ready, they will be married."

"Aye," Murtagh nodded.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Selena began to get angry.

Galbatorix and Murtagh looked at her in wonder.

"I don't love him, and I will not marry someone I do not love." She swore her heart was going to leap out of her chest.

"Selena, Charles is a good man, what's not to love about him?" Murtagh asked.

"If you must know, he is utterly boring, selfish, and talks way too much. He is not remotely romantic and never listens to what I have to say."

Murtagh was taken aback. The King rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Selena, listen to me, as your King, I want what is best for my subjects, especially one who is the daughter to my most loyal friend and fellow rider. Charles can provide for you, love cannot. Why must you succumb to childish thoughts? As a woman, you need to suppress those feelings. It's not healthy. I will give you some time to grow into your new role. Spend time with Charles, you still barely know him. Given time, you will probably love him."

"No. I will not suppress my feelings. I will not spend time with Charles." Selena's anger became apparent at this point. Her fists her balled up and her eyes flashed red.

"Enough, Selena." Murtagh said, getting angry himself. The King stood there breathing heavily as if to control his anger.

"Look, I came back because I discovered something, and I was hoping that you would listen to me. As my father, you have a right to listen to what I say. I am not some animal that you can control; I am a person with feelings."

Murtagh looked at Selena, his eyes flashing red as well. "How dare you speak to me like this? After all I have done for you, and this is how you repay me? Have you really become so spoiled that you fail to be grateful to your own father? You make me sick."

"Calm down, Murtagh." Galbatorix grabbed Selena gently to look into her eyes again. This time, he delved deeper to probe her mind. Selena winced in pain as he broke through her mental barrier. _Stop squirming, and it'll hurt less. _

_ Get out of my head! _ Selena kicked the king.

Murtagh was about to slap Selena, when the King shouted "Stop!"

"Selena was hiding something some very important information with us."

"Was she?" Murtagh looked at his daughter suspiciously.

"It appears our old enemy is not dead." The King looked sly.

"What? Who?" Murtagh was anxious.

"Eragon Shadeslayer is still alive, and has plans to murder Selena, again."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Selena paced her room nervously. Bridgette was with her shaking her head. She didn't understand why Selena was acting so strange. Outside Selena's room were two guards. This prevented Selena from leaving her room as well as someone coming into her room that was unauthorized. Selena thought about what the king said about Eragon. For some reason she felt that she was doing something wrong, like maybe Eragon is innocent and it was Murtagh who is jealous. She was confused with her thoughts and was bored out of her mind.

Bridgette sighed and said, "Selena, maybe you should lie down? Pacing around the room is not healthy for a young lady to do. You shouldn't trouble yourself with your father's business, and the kings. Let them deal with the situation."

Selena stopped in her tracks. She looked over where Bridgette sat sewing. "Don't you get tired of sewing all the time?"

Bridgette smiled, "Not at all. It's something that I enjoy. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I hate it; I never want to sew again. Magic is my enjoyment and passion. It's in my blood, literally."

"I am afraid I am missing your point." Bridgette set down her sewing needle ready to listen to her answer.

"My point is that I hate my life. All I have done is live in a castle with people constantly telling me what to do. When I ran away, I felt a small taste of freedom. Coming back , I was hoping that I could change my lifestyle by talking with my father about how I really feel. That obviously didn't work. Now I am stuck in my room with nothing to do. I was meant for more than this."

Bridgette stared at Selena. After a while, she was able to compose her response. "Maybe you are meant for something greater, but complaining about how miserable you are gets you nowhere. You have always had a wild spirit, and was shocked that the King denied you into his elite group of magicians…"

"Don't say that, please. I never wanted to join that group. I am glad I was denied. But a housewife is not much better. I want an adventure, and I fear I just missed one. I feel like I should never have run away from Eragon. He never showed any signs of hurting me, so maybe he is good. Maybe Murtagh made me believe something that wasn't true at all." Selena sat down on her fluffy bed. The sun shone through her window caressing everything in its path with its warm rays. Outside on her balcony, a bird sang cheerfully.

"I know very little about the situation with your uncle." Bridgette fidgeted before she continued on to say, "Come, maybe I can convince the guards to take us on a stroll. You need to get out of this room."

Bridgette got up and walked to the doorway and knocked. After, one of the guards opened the door, "What is it?"

"Selena is very restless, so I would like to take a stroll with her, with your permission of course."

"Is she now? Well, Murtagh never informed us that we were allowed to let her leave the room, so…"

"It will not be for very long, and we will stay in the castle. I will be with her as well."

The guard looked at his companion, who by the way, just gave him a shrug. "Eh, I guess you can go, but only for a little while, if Murtagh comes and she is not in her room…"

"I understand, sir, I would be in serious trouble as well. But Selena really needs some new surroundings."

"Alright, go." With that, Bridgette and Selena left the stuffy bedroom.

They walked down the corridor and then made a left. Neither said a word until the guards were out of sight. When they were far enough away, Selena blurted out, "I can't believe you convinced them to let me out? Thanks so much!" Indeed, Selena was very happy to be out of her room. They walked and talked about random topics ranging from food to animals. Then, suddenly, they stopped walking. They heard loud footsteps and voices coming from a nearby room. Selena's heart pounded wildly when she heard her father's voice.

"Selena, we need to go," whispered Bridgette.

"You can go, I want to know what is going on." She started to walk towards the voices.

"Selena…" Bridgette ran after her. "Have you lost your mind, your father is nearby and you are out of your room!"

"Hush! I know, but I have to know what he is up to." Selena crept slowly down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the room her father was in. Bridgette stayed close behind her. Within a few minutes, they were by the door. Selena pressed her ear against the cold wood and listened carefully…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Selena kept running, never looking back at her pursuers. Sweat beaded her brow, her heart thudded wildly in her chest. Breathing came in gulps as her chest ached. Despite her pain, she pressed on, getting caught was not an option. She maneuvered around the castle dodging statues, tables, chairs, and even people. The blank stares she received made her laugh inside her mind. Descending some stairs, she was quickly running towards the west wing of the castle. Selena jumped the last 3 stairs, landing lightly on her feet. With a quick glance behind her, she saw the guards struggling to keep up. With a quick smile, she turned and started to run once more. Along the way, she stopped at each door to see if one would be open. To her dismay, none would open for her, so she just kept going until she rounded a corner into another long hallway. This time, the hallway ended with a vast wooded door with the engraving of a dragon. Selena slowed down to a decent jog before coming to a complete stop at the door. If the door was open, she would be safe, but if not, then she was trapped.

Selena took a deep breath, meditated for a second, and then placed her hand upon the handle. She turned the handle, but to no avail; the door was locked. She cursed her bad luck, and spun around. The guards behind her were closing in, but before she was completely trapped, she noticed the statute along the wall. Behind the statue, there was a rectangular crease in the wall. _A secret passage! _ Selena ran to the statue and pushed it towards her pursuers. They yelped it crashed on the floor before their feet. In desperation, Selena gripped the wall and pushed.

Inside the room, all was black. On the other side of the wall, she heard the guards curse and bang their swords against the door. Selena used a spell to light up the room. All around her were tables with books strewn all over. Knowing that she could not keep the light going much longer until she released her spell on the door, she walked over to a table and pushed it up against the door. Then, she took another table and did the same. With both tables in the way, she had a chance to escape before the guards broke through. Selena ran and released the magic on the door. As soon as she did, she heard the door give a little and the guards yelling get a little louder.

Weaving through dark, dusty corridors was not easy. She had no idea where she was at and hoped to find another door soon. Her makeshift light allowed her to only see a few steps in front of her, so she has to be careful where she went because one wrong step and she could run into something. She used her hand to touch the wall alongside her feeling for anything that could be another hidden door. At the end of a long hallway, she finally found a door. She walked up to it, pressed her ear against the wood, and listened. When she heard no noise, she turned the handle, and this time the door opened.

Bright light blinded her for a moment. When her vision became clear again, she looked around at her surroundings. To her amazement, she was in a large room with golden dragon statues, books, and even the last dragon egg in existence. Selena closed the door behind her and walked towards the egg. It was a brilliant emerald green with white veins intertwined along the shell. With one shaky hand, she touched the cool, hard egg. The instant her hand touched the egg, she felt a sudden rush course through her veins. Removing her hand, Selena stared at the emerald orb, speechless. She wanted to touch it again, but suddenly had a better idea.

She left the table and walked out the main door for the room. Her pursuers were nowhere in to be seen as they were still in the secret passageway trying to navigate their way through. Selena giggled at their incompetence as she walked past the hidden door. She worked herself into a sprint heading towards the dungeon.

She made it through a few hallways until suddenly a hand gripped her and pulled her back. She struggled and almost screamed, but a hand covered her mouth. In her ear she heard a male voice utter, "Maela, fricai onr eka eddyr." ¹

Selena stopped struggling. The man released her arm and his hand from her mouth. When Selena turned around she came face to face with Tristan.

"Selena, you need to get out of here." He looked frantic.

"I know…wait, why are you not taking me to my father? You work for him, and the king. Also, you know the Ancient Language!" Selena was confused.

"I…I, I am not who you think I am. I may work for the King, but.." he hesitated. "Look, please just trust me. I am not going to report you, nor am I going to hurt you."

"What do you want?"

"I am running away, and you are too, are you not?" He looked down at her with his brown eyes.

"Well, that was my plan. But, before I go, there is something I need to do."

"And that is?"

"I am going to free my Uncle Eragon from prison. My father had him captured."

"Selena, are you crazy? He is dangerous!"

"And my father and the king aren't? Look, Tristan, something is not right here, and I have a feeling that my father has been lying to me about my uncle."

"Then, let me come with you. Since we both are running, we might as well leave together. Besides, two heads are better than one."

Selena smiled and said, "Two magicians are better than one."

"Aye." He nodded. "Come, if we are going down to the dungeon, we will need a few things." Selena followed him to his room where he put on his guard uniform. In the darkness, she failed to realize that he was not in uniform. Selena blushed when he took off his shirt revealing his bare chest. He must have noticed because he said, "Oh sorry, I am not used to having women in my room."

This made her blush even redder. Tristan laughed, freely. When he was done changing, he led her to the servant's quarters. Bridgette saw Selena and ran to her. "Thank heavens you are alright!"

"Bridgette! It's so good to see you too. I need your help."

Bridgette handed Selena a worn servants dress for her to put on. Selena changed and hugged Bridgette before leaving with Tristan. Selena kept her head down, her hair in a tangled mess around her face. Tristan bound her hands like a prisoner and walked her down to the jail. No one questioned Tristan walking into the dungeon with what looked like to be some peasant girl, scenes like that was seen on a daily basis. Together they descended the steps into the deeper catacombs of the dungeon where the hardened criminals were placed.

That far into the jail, few guards were seen, partly because they were all searching for Selena, and the few guards that they did encounter, they cast a sleeping spell upon them. Selena became nervous. She did not know what cell her uncle was in, so she called out his name. "Eragon? Eragon, where are you?"

It wasn't long before she heard a response emancipating out of the darkness. "I am over here in the last cell on the right. Is that you Selena?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm coming." She looked at Tristan. "Do you have the keys?"

He held out his set of keys. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. Come." Tristan shrugged in compliance and opened the door to the cell. It was too dark to see clearly, so Selena said, "Naina."² The room immediately brightened at her command allowing her to finally see her uncle. "Hello."

Tristan waited by the door keeping watch as Selena talked with Eragon. "I came to free you."

Eragon just stared at her. Selena fidgeted with her hands which were sweaty. Finally he said something, "Why are you doing this?"

"I overheard my father talking, and from what I heard I have reason to believe that he lied to me about you. Am I right? Shur'tugal, thorta du ilumeo."³

Eragon smiled. "**The only lie I gave you was my name and who I really was. I did not lie when I said that I mean you no harm and that I want you safe. Selena, you have been lied to by the king, and by the man who you call your father.**"

"I believe you. **Please tell me, what did Murtagh lie to me about?**"

"**Murtagh is not your father, I am**"

**Glossary:**

¹ Maela, fricai onr eka eddyr- Quiet, I am your friend

² Naina- make bright

³ Shur'tugal, thorta du ilumeo- Dragon Rider, speak the truth

** means that the character are talking in the Ancient Language


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You are my father?" Selena was a bit surprised by the news. "How can that be?"

"It's a long story, Selena, and one that I cannot tell you at the moment." Eragon shifted his feet. "I will explain to you later what happened."

"Fine." Selena unbound Eragon and as soon as he was free, he embraced Selena is a hug.

"I should have told you sooner."

"I doubt I would have believed you if you tried to tell me. It wasn't until after I came back that I really felt that something was amiss." Selena smiled meekly.

Outside the door, they heard Tristan say, "Selena, come here, we've got company!"

Selena stiffened. "Is it Murtagh?"

"Unless he suddenly became small, green, and scaly, it ain't Murtagh."

"What?" Selena and Eragon ran to the door and peered out. Walking towards the cell was a small, baby dragon. "The last egg, it hatched, and for me!"

Tristan and Eragon gave Selena a quizzical look. "Before I came to free Eragon, I found where Galbatorix hid the last dragon egg, and I touched it. I didn't think it was going to hatch for me."

"Well, you better go touch him." Selena kneeled down, her hand outstretched towards the tiny animal.

"Come here, little one."

"It's going to hurt, Selena." Eragon said.

Tristan looked at Eragon. "So, you are her father?"

"Yes, and who are you?" Eragon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Tristan chucked weakly before him. "I am Tristan."

"What do you want with my daughter, Tristan?" Eragon coked his head.

"I am helping her escape this place. I refuse to be used…" he stopped when he heard Selena scream in pain.

Eragon quickly knelt down where Selena lay unconscious. "It won't last long. Come, we can finish our conversation later. We should leave." He lifted his daughter. The green dragon followed behind him, nipping at his heels. Eragon stopped for a second and stared at the creature. After, the dragon stopped trying to bite Eragon.

Tristan was in front leading the way out of the prison. When they turned a corner, Tristan yielded; before him, stood Murtagh. "Where do you think you are going?" He laughed manically. "Did you really think you could escape?"

Tristan remained silent, unsure what to say. Murtagh grabbed Tristan by the collar. In reaction, Tristan grabbed a dagger and placed it at the man's throat. "Let go of me," he spat.

Angry, Murtagh threw Tristan against the wall. Hitting his head, Tristan fell to the ground.

Eragon still stood holding Selena. The dragon snarled up at Murtagh, sensing danger. "We meet again, Murtagh."

"How do you live? I killed you that day!" Murtagh raged.

"You did kill me when you murdered my wife and kidnapped my child." Eragon looked at Selena. "She knows the truth."

Murtagh's eyes flashed red. The dragon hissed, a plume of smoke rising from his nostrils. Eragon set Selena gently on the ground. To the dragon, Eragon told him to stay by her side. The dragon coked his head, but complied with him. Behind Murtagh, Tristan began to stir. No one paid him any attention as Eragon took his stance against Murtagh.

"Are you ready to die again, brother?"

"I am not your brother." Eragon lunged at Murtagh knocking him to the ground. In the years that passed since their last encounter, Eragon had trained to become more skilled in fighting with his fists as well as with magic.

Murtagh and Eragon struggled in a heap to get the upper hand. Tristan sat up and stared at the fighting men. Never has he seen such a fierce battle. He wanted to help Eragon, but had no idea how. So, he got up and rushed over to where Selena lay. He gently shook her until she awoke. "My hand, it burns."

"Easy now." Tristan lifted her into a sitting position. The dragon kept his eyes on Tristan at all times; any wrong move, and he would attack the man. Selena slowly regained her memory.

When she saw her father battle with Murtagh, she felt herself become furious, "Stop!" Eragon socked Murtagh in the face, then glanced at Selena. "Stop fighting."

Murtagh rolled his eyes and punched Eragon. Eragon was about ready to plant Murtagh with his fist, but stopped when Selena yelled again.

"Selena?" Eragon got up and headed towards his daughter. Murtagh sat up from the ground and growled.

"Selena, stay out of this."

"Shut up, Murtagh! I've had enough of you." Selena shouted, venomously. "As for you," she looked at Eragon, "I barely know you, yet you are my father. I want an explanation now."

Eragon stared down at her dumbfounded. Murtagh Stood up, his fists clenched. "You want answers? Fine, you shall get your answers. I am deeply jealous of Eragon. He had everything, while I had nothing! I never asked to be a Rider. I had no choice when Galbatorix forced me to join with him."

Selena refrained from crying, but she was very sad. "What about you Eragon?"

"I hate Murtagh because he murdered your mother and kidnapped you. Before that point, I wanted to be his friend again, because we are half-brother's, but I can never forgive him now."

"I still do not understand something. How come you kept me alive, why murder my parents, er attempt to murder both, but keep me alive. What stayed your hand?" She asked Murtagh.

"The king is your Grandfather, and he wanted you alive because he felt that he could use you."

"What? My Grandfather?"

"He was your mother's father."

"Oh. Anyways, he said that my powers are weak, denying me access into his elite group…"

"Selena, you are very powerful. You are both a rider's daughter, and a rider yourself." Murtagh looked very uncomfortable telling the truth.

Eragon shifted uncomfortably. Tristan and the dragon were still on the floor. Murtagh sighed, "Look, what I did was wrong, but I had to do it, just like I have to prevent you from leaving this prison. You have a choice, Selena, you can either join the king…"

"Or die." Selena choked back tears. She looked at Eragon through blurry eyes and walked up to him. "Father, you never gave up on me. For years you had to endure my absence, but you never abandoned me. Thank you." Selena's emotions poured out into violent sobs as she embraced her father.

Eragon hugged back, kissing her cheeks and brow. "I love you Selena, and I will never abandon you, and I will do everything in my power to protect you." He looked at Murtagh with a murderous gaze.

"Make your choice Selena. Join the king, or become an outlaw and die." Murtagh patience was thin.

Selena snuggled closer into her father's chest as Eragon held her tighter. "Selena," Eragon whispered, "be strong." He lifted up her chin. "You look so much like your mother, and you have her spirit, as well as mine. No matter what happens, you will always be my daughter, and I love you."

"I love you too, father." Selena pulled away, gently, to face Murtagh. "I will speak freely. I hate the King, and therefore will never join him. If you want me, you will have to kill me."

Murtagh's anger flared as he yelled, "That can be arranged!" He held up his hand ready to use magic, but before he could utter the words, a dagger sliced through his hand. Murtagh howled in pain, pulling out the dagger from his hand. Blood dripped from the blade staining the floor. Murtagh looked venomously at his attacker, Tristan. Tristan glared at him unrelenting. Selena and Eragon looked at him in wonder. The little dragon was jumping up and down at his heels ready to attack. Murtagh let out a laugh. "Boy, you are pathetic. A dagger cannot stop me. You are a fool." Murtagh thrust the dagger back towards its owner. Tristan dodged out of the way, the dagger crashing to the ground next to him. He picked it up and took a stance.

"I fight by their side." He said.

Murtagh rubbed his hand wounded hand. "Waise heill." The wound suddenly healed. Before anyone could react, Murtagh raised his hand and uttered something from the Ancient Language. The blast of energy knocked Tristan to the ground.

"Tristan!" Selena yelled. She ran to his side.

"How cute, Selena's in love with Tristan." Murtagh laughed and faced Eragon. "I hope he meets your approval."

Eragon clenched his fists, ready to fight. "You know nothing about love."

"You're right, I don't." Murtagh pushed Eragon violently against the wall, then he grabbed Selena by the arm, forcing her to her feet. She struggled against his grip and tried to use magic, but to no avail. He anticipated her moves and was able to deflect them. Soon, he held her hostage, his dagger to her throat.

Eragon watched in horror as Murtagh gripped her.

"What are you going to do, Eragon? I have your daughter and knife-point. Give me one good reason not to slit her throat." Selena's dragon hissed and lunged at Murtagh, biting his foot. Murtagh winced, and kicked the dragon away. The dragon slammed into the wall.

"No! Don't hurt him. He is only a baby." Selena cried.

"Shut up!" Murtagh yelled.

"Don't you dare talk to Selena that way!" Eragon spat.

"Stop me." Murtagh threatened.

"Murtagh, you don't have to do this." Selena pleaded. "Just come with us."

"I can't do that. I am bound to the King."

"Then let us go this once."

"No, he will know I let you go and punish me severely."

"Pain is temporary. The king will not kill you, only hurt you. Let us go, and I swear to you that we will help you escape from Galbatorix."

"That is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible."

"Please, you don't want more blood on your hands, especially the blood of you family. I am your niece, and Eragon is your brother."

"Selena, stop. Your words are poison."

"Murtagh, it's alright to be scared."

"Are you scared to die?"

"Aren't you?"

Murtagh sighed. He was at a loss for words for the first time. He looked at Eragon who stood there nervously waiting to strike when needed. "I must admit, she has a gift for negotiation. But, alas, I cannot let you go."

"Then just let her go. You can fight me, and whoever wins, wins."

Murtagh tightened his grip on the dagger. Blood trickled down Selena's neck.

"Please, your quarrel has always been with me anyways. Let her go. I beg you." Eragon knelt to the ground. "Let her go."

"Father, it's hopeless. Fate is not kind to us today."

"No," Murtagh said, startling them. "Eragon, the King is not here, he left a few hours ago on a mission. He does not know that the last egg hatched for her."

Eragon remained silent as Selena spoke, "Let the King think that I slipped past while you two were fighting. I will be with Tristan. The guards do not know he is a, well, traitor, so they will let us pass. I can hide the dragon easily with a cloth."

Murtagh thought for a moment. Then, he let go of Selena. "Wake Tristan, and go."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was a few hours before sundown when Selena and Tristan made camp. They had covered a few leagues hoping to be far enough away in case an alarm was raised. When they had left, Eragon and Murtagh were about to start their battle. Selena was reluctant to leave her father, but was dragged out by Tristan. Throughout their escape, he continued to try and comfort her with encouraging words. Each time he did, he received a sour look.

Tristan sighed and began to look for some firewood. Selena took out her bedroll and unraveled it on the dirt. Tired, hungry, and in an ill mood, she crawled into the blanket and stared up at the darkening sky. The sun was bright orange as it was beginning to set. It was a cold day and only got colder. Selena pulled her blanket tighter around her and grumbled. Beside her, the small dragon looked up at her. "Come here." She said. Excited, the dragon jumped into her arms. She let him wander around on her blankets as she stared at him. "I will have to name you soon." The dragon looked at her and snorted, smoke rising from his nostrils. As she looked at him, her mind began to wander to the events of the day. Her eyes began to water as she thought about her father.

When Tristan returned, he found Selena in tears. He dropped the wood in his arms and rushed over to her side. "Shh…Selena, all will be fine. You'll see." He knew that what he was saying was probably not true, but he had to keep up her spirits. Their survival depended on their optimism and cunning. Having Selena weak of mind placed them in danger because she was not fully alert to their surroundings.

"How can things be all right? My father could be dead!" she shouted into the air. Her tears chilled as they rolled down her cold cheeks. Tristan looked up at the sky .

"Do you believe in destiny?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't know what to believe in. My whole life as I knew it was a lie. The man I once knew as father is my Uncle, and the Uncle I though tried to murder me as an infant is really my father. What am I supposed to believe in?" Her eyes unveiled her uncertainty.

"Believe in yourself, Selena. I know you can get through these trials. No one said life was easy. Look, when my mother died, I was devastated. I was never close with my father, so my mother meant everything to me. She taught me magic. When she died, I felt like my entire world ended. But, I pulled through because I realized that she is with me in my memory and in my heart. If anything happened to your father, take note that he died loving you, something I never received from my father, even in death."

"Oh, Tristan. I'm so sorry." Selena's tears flowed freely down her face. Tristan boldly cradled her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. The dragon growled, but stopped when Tristan mentally informed him that everything was fine. They sat there for a while until Selena's tears stopped flowing. With her sleeves, she wiped her eyes. "You should probably start the fire before we freeze to death."

Tristan suddenly became alert and released his grip from her. "Of course," he smiled. "I am afraid the fire will be small, but it will suffice." He began work on the bonfire. When he finished, he took out a small cauldron and filled it with water from a nearby stream. Into the boiling water he placed chunks of meat with a dash of salt. "I'm sorry the meal is so meager."

"It's alright." She wrapped herself with her blanket. "I hope this cold weather clears soon."

"Aye, it has been a harsh Spring." In silence, they ate their sparse meal. The dragon smacked his jaws finishing his portion. The sun had completely set and the only light was from the waning fire. Selena fell asleep, the dragon curled up next to her, while Tristan took watch; he had volunteered to stay up all night despite Selena's attempts to take shifts.

The night was alarmingly quiet. Tristan kept himself armed in case someone should intrude on their camp. Hours passed with nothing amiss. Tristan yawned and was about to retrieve some water when a twig snapped in the distance. Alert, Tristan raised his sword. He stood erect listening into the darkness. "Who's there?" he asked, when he heard footsteps.

"Stand down. It's me, Eragon." Eragon emerged from the darkness, the light from the fire casting a luminous glow on his face.

Tristan immediately sheathed his sword. "You're alive?" He hated to sound like a pessimist, but he honestly didn't believe Eragon would survive. "Murtagh, is defeated?"

"He is, but enough of that now. I will explain later when Selena is awake. She is going to want to know the tale as well." Tristan nodded his head. Eragon walked over to the fire and warmed his hands.

"You must be starving." Tristan said, quickly grabbing a bowl. He poured chunks of leftover meat into the bowl and handed it to Eragon.

"Thanks." Eragon ate the food. Satisfied, he took out a blanket from a pack he had and covered himself. "Cold night."

"It is." He shivered. A few minutes elapsed before he spoke again. "She will be pleased when she wakes up." He looked over at Selena.

"How was she?" Eragon asked, concerned.

"Not good at all. The whole day she cried on and off. Her depression was legitimate, but it was hard to cope with nonetheless."

Eragon nodded. "I really appreciate you taking care of her."

Tristan blushed, thankful it was dark so Eragon could not see he pink cheeks. "It was nothing really. I had plans of running away anyways; taking her along was not a problem."

"Is that so? No matter, you will always have my gratitude. Now, if I may ask, how did you and Selena meet?"

Tristan met Eragon's quizzical stare. "The night she ran away from you. She came to the village of Stevensville. I was posted at the front gate that night and when she told me her identity, I gave her a room at the inn and the next day took her to the castle. Ever since then, I was stationed at the castle." Even though what he said was true, he still felt nervous telling Eragon this information.

The fire popped, hot embers floating across the camp. Eragon shifted his position. "You are tired. Get some sleep. I can keep watch until dawn." Tristan decided not to argue against it, so he unrolled his bedding and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Selena shook violently screaming at the top of her lungs, sweat beading her brow. Many voices were talking at once, but only one was prominent enough for her to hear what was being said, despite her wailing. "I am coming for you, and your little dragon. No matter where you go, I will find you. Did you honestly think you could get away?" A menacing laugh filled the void. Selena cried out in pain as a black flame hit her in the gut. The laughing got louder and louder until it suddenly dissipated and another voice filled her head.

"Selena! Selena! Wake up!" Eragon was holding down his daughter as she kicked and screamed in horror. Tristan watched in awe while the dragon growled at the invisible demons possessing Selena's mind. After much effort, Selena began to calm down and finally awoke.

Looking up she saw her father staring down at her with a worried expression. "Father?" she asked weakly. "Am I still dreaming, or am I dead and in the afterlife?"

"You are not dreaming and most certainly not dead." He helped Selena sit up. She was utterly confused and even a bit dizzy.

"If I am awake, then that must mean that you are alive!" Her shocked expression covered up her confusion. Selena was in tears as she embraced her father. "I didn't think that you would make it."

"Well, I did. Anyways, we will discuss that later. You should get something to eat before we head off. I guarantee you that the king knows that Murtagh is dead and that I escaped. The whole kingdom will be looking for us now."

Selena nodded and took a piece of bread offered to her. Her dragon snorted in happiness as chunks of meat landed in front of him.

"You should name him." Eragon said.

"I know. I just don't know what to name him."

Eragon listed off a few male names as well as a few female names, just in case. None of them seemed to fit the dragon. They sat there thinking until a name popped in Selena's head. What about "Shikaru?" The dragon nodded in approval. "Great. Shikaru it is." Selena smiled.

"Now that we have a powerful name for the dragon, we must be off."

"Where are we headed?" Tristan asked.

"Our best bet is to head for Ellesmera. While on our way, I do know of a few safe havens. When the Varden was destroyed, many of them went back to their normal lives. There was nothing else we they do. The most prominent figures for the Varden were welcome to stay in Ellesmera for safety. That is where I have lived for many years."

"I see. Is your dragon there…or did she…" he trailed off unsure.

"She is safe in Ellesmera. She was angry that I went on this mission alone, but it had to be done."

I wonder what would have happened if she tagged along anyways?"

"Who knows?"Eragon shrugged.

The four of them traveled through the woods walking at a brisk pace. They were fortunate not to come across any danger that day and made camp in another clearing.

"So tell me how you defeated Murtagh?" Selena asked.

It was after dinner and they were sitting around the campfire staying warm. "Well, when you left with Tristan, Murtagh and I had a very vicious battle. For a while we fought equally until a man interrupted our duel. He was in the King's guard and informed Murtagh that the King was on his way back to the palace and that he was very displeased. The news crippled Murtagh enough for him to admit that he was defeated no matter what. What he meant was that even if he managed to kill me, he would still be severely punished for letting you escape. He hated himself for everything that he had done in the past and said that I should put an end to his misery. As much as I wanted to kill him, I couldn't. He showed so much valor that I did not have the heart to strike him down. That's when the most remarkable thing happened. Murtagh cursed Galbatorix's name and stabbed himself in the gut! I stood there completely stunned; I have never seen anything like it. Soon it became clear to me that he managed to free himself from Galbatorix's power, and instead of joining me, he killed himself. Before he died, he said he was sorry for everything and that he was proud to have me as his brother." At the end of his tale, Eragon's cheeks were wet with tears.

"I can't believe he would do something like that. I never knew him to be so brave or so thoughtful! When he pretended to be my father, he always acted like he loved serving the King."

"He only did that to spare himself from receiving punishment. Murtagh was a fickle character; I will never fully understand him. For many years I hated him, and now I have to thank him. When he died, Thorn died as well. That was the hardest part to endure, the fact that it was more than just a man dying, it was a Rider. I guess he felt that he would never be accepted in this world, so he took his life as a final act of retribution. No matter what people say, he died in honor."

"Now I feel bad for purposely making his life a living hell. All my life I did all I could to make him miserable." Selena cried. "I feel like a horrible person now."

Eragon embraced his daughter. "Selena, don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know. Another reason I am in his debt is because he did take care of you. The King's power over him was strong. At least now he is at peace."

"I know, but still." She wiped the tears off her face and stared at the fire. "What do you think the king will do now, besides look for us? Surely he will not take Murtagh's death lightly."

"No, he will not. I do not know what his plans will be."

"If I may," Tristan piped in, "there has been talk among the magicians of a shade. Nothing was certain and no one really believed it because the king had Murtagh, but now that he is gone, a shade is very possible for the King to create."

Selena and Eragon looked at each other. "Over the years the king has been gathering more and more magic users. His theory is plausible." Selena said.

Eragon shook his head in approval. "I think you are right, Tristan. We must make sure before we jump to conclusions, but a Shade does sound like something Galbatorix will attempt to create again."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Eragon yawned, but managed to stay awake. They were camped along the Ramr River and were a few leagues south of Bullridge. It was a few hours before dawn and the moon was behind a cloud casting a dull light upon them. Behind him, Selena shifted. A few minutes later, she shifted again. Finally, she sat up, groaning. "I can't sleep." Standing up, she walked over to her bag and took out some bread. Munching on a piece, she sat down next to her father.

Eragon just stared at her trying not to laugh. Selena took notice and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of your mother." He smiled, but his eyes became sad.

"You truly loved her, didn't you? Please, what was she like?" She took another bite of the bread, finishing it off.

"Well," he started looking at his daughter. "She looked a lot like you with long blonde hair, blue eyes, red lips, and rosy cheeks. Her skin was also a slight tan. She had a smile that could light up a graveyard, and her voice was like music to my ears."

"Really?" Selena coked her head to the side.

"Really. You are just as gorgeous as her."

"Thanks." Selena blushed.

"Gwen was not only beautiful; she was smart and powerful as well. I had no Idea she was the princess until the day she was murdered. Did you know that she could command a whole room of men and they would obey her? Not many women have that gift. She was also great at reading people as far as their character."

"How did you two meet?" Selena was very curious; she knew very little of her father's past and wanted to know more.

"It was years ago. I was only 17, and so was she. I was already a Rider and was searching for the Ra'zac after they murdered my Uncle Garrow and burned my childhood home, and it was just outside Yazuac that your mother snuck into our camp. She was trying to steal food and supplies. Apparently, she had managed to survive the raid in Yazuac and hid out in the woods. She happened to spot us passing through and waited until nightfall to strike. Well, I caught her stealing and tackled her to the ground. You see, she was dressed as a man, so I had no idea she was a woman until after I had her pinned. She struggled to get away, but to no avail. In the process, Brom and Saphira woke up and we asked her a lot of questions. When we decided that she was in fact an innocent woman trying to survive, I let her up and gave her something to eat and drink. She was forced to travel with us because we did not trust her enough to keep our identities secret. In time, she became a wonderful ally when we learned that she was a sorceress. The more I learned more about her, the more I fell in love with her. She was like no woman I have ever soon before.

Time passed, and after I defeated the Shade Durza, I was taken to Ellesmera. It was also at that time that Gwen was pregnant with you. Before I left to receive my training as a Rider, we were married. She was allowed to travel with me to Ellesmera for her protection and it was in Ellesmera that you were born. We were unable to stay there, so we came back to the Varden where news of your birth spread. For an entire year I did all I could to keep you and your mother safe. Then, one fateful day, you and your mother were taken hostage. I was led to the outskirts of the Varden where I had to witness you ans your mother tied to a tree. Norrin was the man who captured you, and I did kill him. Murtagh showed up and it was there that I was defeated.

Years passed before I was able to leave Ellesmera without fear of being noticed. Only very few knew that I had lived. The same few people know that you are alive and lived in the palace. I cannot even tell you how enraged I was when Murtagh announced you as his own child. But, I am thankful that no real harm was done to you. It was you that gave me the will to live."

Selena processed her father's tale. "You have endured so much. It sounds more like some fantasy story than anything else." She laughed.

"Aye, it is quite fascinating, but true as well. I have no doubt that your story will be just as entertaining. So far you have learned that you are not the daughter of Murtagh after being raised by him. The man you once thought as you Uncle, is really your father and he never tried to kill you. Plus, you are a Rider as well."

"Hmm…I guess that is pretty entertaining, huh?"

"It sure is. Now, tell me, what exists between you and Tristan?"

Selena became rigid. "Nothing. He is someone who helped my escape. He is nice and all, but I still barely know him."

"Ah, but those are reasons, Selena, and the heart does not listen to reason. He is a good man, and I see the way he looks at you."

"I know what you are hinting at, and I assure you that I do not feel that way about him."

"If you say so…"

"Look, I am not ready for a relationship yet. I am still trying to find out who I am."

"Selena," Eragon placed his hand upon hers, "I am not trying to pressure you into anything, but just be aware that he does like you and that he can care for you. Promise me that you will consider him, even if it is just as a great friend."

"I guess I can do that."

They continued to talk about random topics until sunrise where they headed around Bullridge and continued north towards Ellesmera.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Two weeks passed. The traveler's were nearing Gil'ead and they had to be extra cautious. So far they had managed to evade the King's soldiers. From what they were able to discern, the King did not stress a whole lot on their capture, instead, he focused his energy on gathering his army and searching for more magicians. The news was not taken lightly as it concluded that the King was trying to create a Shade. If the King succeeded, the people of the land would suffer even more turmoil, and the King would be harder to defeat.

Shikaru grew quickly and was now above Selena's hip. Eragon instructed her in the ways of the Dragon Rider's tell her tips and tricks, as well as teaching her skills with the blade and with magic. He also taught Tristan more magic as well. The relationship between Selena and Shikaru strengthened and he was able to understand what she said.

The dragon was able to blend in nicely with the trees allowing him to fly just above the tree line. As the weeks passed, Tristan became more restless. He appreciated the help Eragon gave him, and he had strong feelings for Selena, but he could not ignore his main reason for leaving Uru'baen. Helping Selena escape did not ruin his plans, but as he spent time with them, he had grown attached. Even so, he knew that he had to leave them soon.

It was an early evening when he decided to confront Eragon and Selena with this matter. "Eragon," he began, "there is something that I must tell you."

Eragon looked up at him with burning eyes fearing that the news might have to do with Selena. He relaxed tremendously when Tristan said that he had to leave them for personal reasons.

"I trust that your reason is legitimate and your affairs do not have to be uttered, but when do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as we slip past Gil'ead, I will make my departure."

"All right. Out of curiosity, will you head to Ellesmera after you settle your matters, or will you settle down elsewhere?"

"I was just going to settle down, but Ellesmera does sound like an option. I see no reason why I cannot head there once I am done with my business."

"That is comforting. I wish you the best." Eragon slapped Tristan on the shoulder. "Now, you stay here with Selena and Shikaru, I am off to hunt for our dinner." Eragon disappeared through the woods.

Once her father was out of sight, Selena approached Tristan. "What do you mean you have to leave?"

"Selena, this matter is very important to me. I cannot ignore it as you might think."

"What matter presses you? How come you never mentioned this before?" Tristan appreciated her concern, but he was annoyed by her tone of voice.

"I do not wish to talk about it. It is not that I do not trust you with it, it is just that the topic is sensitive to me. Please, try to understand that there was no need to mention this before."

"Then what made you speak of it tonight?" Selena's face became red with rage, scaring Tristan.

_Why is she so upset? I told Eragon that I will head for Ellesmera afterwards. _"Selena, what is really bothering you? The fact that I have a well kept secret, or me leaving?"

Selena did not respond to his questions. She just stood there fuming. Shikaru growled at Tristan for making his rider so upset.

"I think I understand now. You don't want me to leave, do you? Admit it, you are in love with me!"

"I do not! I just want to make sure that you do not get captured and give away where my father and I are heading."

"Liar! You know that I can slip through any town unnoticed. That is how we learned of the Kings plan."

"Do not call me a liar!" She dug her finger into his chest.

"I will call you a liar until you admit that you love me."

"I will not admit something that is not true!" She hissed.

Amused, Tristan grabbed Selena and kissed her lips. Selena struggled and broke free, slapping Tristan. Shikaru leapt at Tristan, his teeth barred. _Just say the word and he is dead!_

_ Just leave him be, Shikaru._

_ You sure?_

_ Yes._ _Just let me be as well. I need some time to myself. _Selena was not in the camp when she severed her contact with Shikaru. She was running through the woods trying to clear her thoughts. She stopped running when she entered another clearing. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky casting an eerie light through the tree branches. The air got colder and she felt so alone. Her mind was confused and she didn't know how to make up her mind. She discovered that she did love Tristan, but admitting it to him was not yet an option, and she was unsure why she felt that way. Angry, she sat down against a tall oak tree.

About 20 minutes passed before she decided to head back to the camp. When she stood up, she heard a growl. "Shikaru, knock it off. I thought I told you to stay at camp." Selena started to walk away from the tree when the growling started up again, this time closer.

"Shikaru, please stop." As she said this, she had a sinking feeling that it was not her dragon making the noise. She scanned her surroundings, but saw nothing amiss. With her mind, she reached out to sense who was present. Right when her consciousness touched the wolves, their alfa attacked her, sending her to the ground, her hand in his mouth. Selena screamed in pain, blood oozing down her arm as she struggled to get free. Selena clutched her wounded hand as the alfa walked around herm his pack stepping out from the woods. Their teeth were barred and saliva dripped from the sharp points. Selena raised her right hand, despite her wound, and uttered, "Brisingr!" To her dismay, the alfa lunged out of the way as if he was expecting the attack.

Selena panicked, these were no ordinary wolves. She backed away slowly as the alfa walked towards her. She was close to the oak tree when she suddenly sprang to her feet and jumped up to catch a low limb. The wolves ran after her and snapped at her feet, one managing to achieve his target. Again, Selena screamed in agony, shaking her foot vigorously. The wolf was unable to hang on and was forced to let go. He fell among his pack and then regained his composure.

Selena stood on the branch and tried to use magic once more. A few of the dogs were struck with a blow, but most managed to evade the attacks. She stood in that tree for what seemed like hours before Tristan came running through the trees. "Tristan, be careful!" It was too late; the wolves caught Tristan's scent and turned around to face another meal.

Tristan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the wolves. He looked up and noticed Selena in the tree. "Stay up there until I fight them off!"

"Are you crazy, those monsters will kill you!" Right after, the branch below her feet cracked. "Tristan, the branch, it can't support my weight and the next branch is out of reach!"

"Hold on!" Tristan raised his arm holding his knife. The alfa attacked. Tristan dodged and rolled out of the way. The alfa barked once allowing his pack to attack at will. Tristan managed to kill the second wolf that lunged at him, but that did not discourage the others from attacking him. Before long, Tristan became tired and received a long scratch on his arm followed by a bite on his leg and shoulder. Tristan fell to the ground tackling a wolf. With a twist, he broke its neck. Another jumped at him and Tristan tried to deflect him, but was too slow. The wolf managed to scratch his neck and was about to take a bite that would kill Tristan when the branch snapped sending Selena to the ground.

Selena writhed in pain. The wolves left Tristan to hunt down Selena once more. Selena sat there helpless. She was too far from Shikaru to tell him she was in trouble and she had no idea where her father was within these woods.

The wolves attacked. A garish light filled the clearing. When the light dissipated, the remaining wolves growled at the new intruder, but left him alone as they fled through the woods. Eragon raced towards Selena, frightened. "Selena! Selena, you are hurt. Here let me…"

"No! Help Tristan, he is severely injured, I am not." She pushed her father away and limped over to where Tristan lay. With tears in her eyes, she fell upon her knees. "Please, save him."

Eragon hesitated observing the scene, but snapped out of it. He knelt down and scanned Tristan's injuries. "He is hurt real bad. I will do what I can, but it's up to him in the end."

Eragon was able to heal the major wounds and clean and wrap the ones that were less threatening. When he finished with Tristan, he did the same for Selena. When he had finished, he was tired. "Please note, no matter how skilled you are, healing will always take a toll on you."

With Selena and Eragon both supporting him, Tristan was able to walk back to the camp. Eragon cooked dinner while Selena made a bed for Tristan. Even though his major wounds were sealed on the surface, internally, he was still damaged. He fell asleep after dinner, Selena by his side.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The day following the wolf attack was spent recovering. Tristan was in no condition to travel and neither was Selena according to her father. Considering that they were not being pursued, it did not bother them to delay a day or two. Tristan still lay unconscious while the others just bummed around the camp, Shikaru off hunting for food. The night of the attack, Eragon did not ask what made Selena run off, but now that time had elapsed, he wanted to know.

"Selena, what happened last night?" He was sitting cross legged on the ground with his hands in his lap.

Selena sighed. "After you left to hunt, I yelled at Tristan."

Eragon's eyes grew large and he looked quizzically at his daughter. "Why did you yell at him?"

"I was just mad that he was leaving is all."

"Mhmm."

"It's true!" she snapped, bunching up her fists.

"Sure it is."

"Yes, it is." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"So, that's it? You yell at Tristan because you don't want him to leave. Why don't you want him to leave?" He asked, slyly.

"Because, if he gets captured, he might let slip our location, and…and then we are in trouble."

Eragon laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" She stood up and hovered over her father.

"I laugh because you make it so blatantly obvious that you are…"

"Say 'in love with Tristan' and I will let you have it!"

"Fine, let's see what you got." Eragon stood up.

Selena attacked first, sending Eragon to the ground. When she had him pinned, she asked, "Stop making it easy on me! I know you are not this weak! Give me a challenge!"

"As you wish." Eragon flipped Selena onto her back and pinned her. In response, Selena kneed him in the gut, weaseled out from under him and was about to throw a punch when Eragon grabbed her arm, spun her around, and kneed the inside of her legs making her fall to the ground. Furious, Selena twisted out of his grip and kicked him in the side. "All right, all right! You win!" Eragon said, putting up his hands.

Selena grabbed her father by the hand and helped him up, but once she did, he knocked her to the ground and pinned her. "Cheater!"

"Hey, you are the one that said to challenge you. Not my problem that you fell for my trick."

Selena scowled and pushed her father off her. "Fine, you win."

Eragon stood up and placed out his hand. "Yeah right, I am not going to fall for that again." She got up by herself.

"Good, you are learning." He smiled.

Selena rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry."

"There is some food in the pack still." Selena grabbed some bread and cheese, handed some to her father and sat down to eat. When they finished, Eragon said, "You still never told me why you ran off. So, you got mad at Tristan, but how did he react?"

Selena faltered, embarrassed to tell her father. "He didn't get mad, he just started to say things that got me upset."

"Like what?"

"Well, umm, he just said that…he..."

"Selena, what did he say that upset you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well yeah."

"No laughing, getting mad, or making fun of me-ok!"

"Selena?"

"Ok!"

"Jeez, Selena, ok! I won't laugh, or make fun of you, and I will try not to get mad at him…or you…"

"Good. Do going back on your word."

"Deal."

"Tristan said that the reason I didn't want him to leave was because I was in love with him."

Eragon did his best to stifle a laugh.

"Hey! You promised!"

"I'm sorry! Please, go on." Eragon cleared his throat to gain his composure.

"When he said that I got madder and told him that he was lying. Then, he became amused by it and tried to get me to admit that I love him, when I don't, and he called me a liar. A liar! The audacity! So, I slapped him and ran off."

Eragon stared at her, trying not to laugh. "Well then, that explains it."

"Yes. Though, I will admit that I am grateful that he risked his life trying to save me from the wolves. You were right about one thing, he does like me."

"And you like him."

Selena shot him a dirty look.

"Hey, I saw you by his side all night. Don't sit there and tell me you don't have feelings for him."

"I only stayed by his side to make sure he was ok. Yes, I care about him, but not as a lover."

"Whatever. One day you will have to admit your true feelings, I just hope it will not be too late."

Shikaru returned and trotted over to Selena. _Hello Shikaru. _

_ Hello, Selena. Are you all right? I sense much confusion within you._

_ I don't know why it is so hard for me to admit openly that I love Tristan. He all but announced his love for me, and I have done nothing but deny my love. Is this normal?_

_ I am not familiar about the ways of human mating, but I can tell you this: you should not be ashamed of your feelings. You have them for a reason. _

_ You are right, Shikaru. I guess being stubborn is not always a good thing. When Tristan gets better, I will apologize. After all, If I hadn't of ran off, Tristan would not have been injured. It's all my fault!_

_ Peace, little one, it is all in the past. He will forgive you if he truly loves you._

_ I hope so._

_ He will, trust me. _Shikaru nudged her arm. _I love you. _

_ I love you too._ She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Eragon smiled, but did not ask what they had discussed. Watching her made him miss Saphira. He was still out of reach to contact her, but very soon he would be close enough to tell her to meet up with them.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Three days passed and they were off traveling once again. Each step brought them closer and closer to Gil'ead which meant closer to the time when Tristan would depart. Despite her feeble attempts to focus on pleasant thoughts, she always managed to envision Tristan getting captured, killed, and even deny his love for her. At night, when everyone was asleep (this was during her shift to keep watch), she cried.

One night, Tristan had a hard time falling asleep and heard Selena weeping. Alarmed, he got up and approached her. Placing his hand gently on her shoulder he asked, "What's wrong?"

Startled, Selena brushed off his hand. "Nothing. I just got something in my eye."

Tristan sat down next to her. "If you say so."

Selena said nothing in response. She stared out into the darkness wishing she could just disappear.

"Look, Selena, I am sorry about the other night, I should never have kissed you."

Selena continued to stare off into space.

"Please say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, I like hearing your voice."

"What?" Selena shot a disturbing g**l**ance towards him.

"What I mean is that you have a very beautiful voice."

"Oh…thanks?"

"You're welcome?"

Finally Selena cracked a smile.

"Yes, there is some life in you still."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, well, it means that…crap…I just lost my train of thought."

Selena stared at him blankly. Tristan, sighed. He was nervous sitting next to her. At long last, he stood up and walked back to is bedding. He lay down and stared up at the stars in the distance. Soon, he dozed off only to be awoken by Selena. "Tristan wake up." She whispered.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her. "What do you want?"

"It's your turn to take watch."

"Oh…Ok" He had hoped that she had awoken him to talk some more, but apparently not. With a yawn, he got up. Selena was heading for her bedding, but stopped. She could not defy her heart any longer. She spun around and ran off into the woods.

Tristan heard her run and ran after her calling her name. "Selena, where are you?"

"Over here," she said, panting.

Tristan walked until he found her next to a tree. Annoyed, he said, "What do you want from me?"

Selena stepped forward, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "Do you love me, Tristan?"

He shook his head unsure if he heard her correctly. When she repeated the question he said, "Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"How can I not?" Tristan started to become emotional. "Selena, from the day I saw you, I swore I fell in love. Not only are you beautiful on the outside, but you are beautiful within as well. I love you because of the way you make me feel alive, you give me a reason to live and move forward in life. I want you to be happy, but lately I have failed you in that regard. For that, I am sorry, but it cannot be helped."

"Do you really mean that? Men have a way with pretty words, and I need to know that you truly feel that way."

Tristan repeated his words in the Ancient Language. When he finished, he asked, "Do you love me, Selena?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I will be honest, Tristan. I do not know whether or not I truly love you, but I do know that I dearly care about you, I know that when we are apart, there is a hole in my chest and nothing but your return can fill that void. I know that when I am near you I become nervous, like I have butterflies in my stomach. My hearts pounds faster when you are near and my palms get sweaty. That is what you do to me. Tell me, is that love?"

"Oh Selena!" Tristan embraced her and kissed her gently, this time without Selena trying to slap him. When they parted, Tristan looked deep into her eyes. "Well?"

"I don't know, Tristan, all I know is that I want you to kiss me again." He did, again, and again.

Selena kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a time, Tristan dared for a deeper kiss, and when his tongue met Selena's, she immediately pulled away. "Please, don't. I feel like you are going too fast for me."

Tristan did not complain or feel cheated, he respected her caution. "I'm sorry, I…I…I just…oh never mind. I have no excuse for that. I should not have tried to push you further. Please, forgive me. I do not wish to tempt you."

Selena laughed.

"What?"

"You, you are just, just so cute when you falter."

"You think I'm cute?" He looked at her slyly.

"Yes, I do." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well then, in that case…Hmm…you know, I don't know."

Selena's merriment escalated.

"I love your laugh."

Selena stopped laughing to look at him."You like my laugh?"

"Yes, I do" he said mimicking her, he even placed his hands on his hips. After, they both laughed.

"Oh Tristan, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, maybe kiss me again."

She smiled. "I think I can do that." She leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back and grabbed her by the waist. Then, he twirled her around making her squeal in delight.

They began kissing again until a twig snapped. Tristan spun around, dagger in hand. "Who's there?"

"Tristan?" Eragon's voice resonated through the crisp night air.

"Oh, it's just you. You scared us."

"Us, as in you and my daughter-right?" Eragon finally came into view.

"Aye." Tristan said, with confidence. He was not afraid to admit his love for Selena in front of him.

"What are you two doing way out here? I was worried when I awoke and found you missing."

"I apologize for leaving my post, but Selena wandered off again and I had to follow her."

Selena smacked Tristan upside the head. Tristan winced for a second at the contact.

"Selena, is this true." She glared at Tristan for a minute before turning to look at her father.

"It is true. But I have my reasons."

"Do tell." He said, raising an eyebrow. After, he glanced at Tristan and crossed his arms.

Tristan did not falter under his gaze.

"I just wanted to talk with him alone, ok."

"So you mean to tell me that all you did was talk, out here, all alone?"

"Yes." She sneered.

"I know you are lying, Selena, your mother looked the same when she lied."

"Well…"

Tristan cut her off. "Eragon, I know this looks bad, but we were talking things out, and it is apparent that we are together, and now I guess I ask for your blessing."

"My blessing. Hmm." He looked Tristan from head to toe, then looked at his daughter, who just smiled weakly, shrugging. "Oh, all right, you have my blessing." He smiled.

Tristan and Selena both sighed in relief. Eragon took notice and said, "Did you really think I wouldn't give you my blessing? I had hoped you two would get together."

"Thank you."

"That being said, Tristan," Eragon waved him to talk with him in private.

Tristan complied. Out of earshot of Selena, Eragon turned and looked at Tristan. "Now that you are officially with my daughter, I have a few things to say: you will treat her with respect, you will take care of her and love her, and you will not compromise her honor in anyway. Is that clear? If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to beat you to a pulp, that is if I get to you before Shikaru."

Tristan nodded. "Sir, upon my honor, I will do everything in my power to protect and love her. I have no intentions of compromising her honor. I only want her to be happy, and as she finally admitted tonight, she is happy with me."

"You are a good man, Tristan. I would never have given you my blessing otherwise. Still, you are a man, like me, and I was young once to know how young love works. Just be careful-ok. I will be fair here for a second, I know that there might be a time when you will be tempted, and I really hope you resist, but if something should happen, I will be in a fowl disposition, but if Selena is fine with it, then I can cope, if not…." He trailed off.

"Only a good father would be that concerned for his daughters honor. If something should happen, I promise I will own up and continue to care for her, especially if I got her pregnant. I have no intentions to leave her, I only wish her to be my wife one day."

"Well spoken." Eragon put his hand out. Tristan shook it. "Come, let us head back to Selena."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The passage around Gil'ead was not easy due to the heavy population. Just because the King was not ardent on their capture, there was still a warrant for their arrest, and they had to be careful. Shikaru had to fly high in the sky when the trees gave way to a vast plain. In the sky, he did not look like a dragon at all, just a small flying speck people will call a bird. Shikaru was still young, but in another few weeks, he would be strong enough to carry Selena's weight. She was excited to ride him, as well as a little nervous.

When they made it around Gil'ead, they trekked a few miles west walking along Lake Isenstar. After a long day of travel, they made camp. Eragon grabbed a bowl of water and sat down on the ground. Then he chanted words in the Ancient Language that allowed the water to change color forming into a picture of a blue dragon and a female elf with long, black hair. But the spell was more than just to scry, it was a way for both to communicate.

"Saphira, it's been so long. I have missed you. And Arya, how fare you?" Eragon said.

Selena and Tristan sat down on either side of him to take a look in the bowl. Shikaru took his place in front of Eragon to peer in. "It has been a very long time, Eragon Shadeslayer. Saphira says that she misses you and will come after you if you do not return soon."

Eragon laughed. "That sounds just like her. I am on my way to Ellesmera. Currently, I am outside of Gil'ead camped along Lake Isenstar. With me is my daughter, Selena and her dragon Shikaru, and Tristan."

Arya and Saphira gazed at Eragon's companions. "Then your task was a success. I am glad to hear that the last egg has hatched, and to an ally. Selena, I know you will make a fine Rider, just like your father. Shikaru, a strong name for a strong dragon, take care of Selena."

Selena blushed a little. "Thank you." Shikaru snorted in agreement.

"Saphira, if I contact you again in a few days, will you be able to meet up with us? Us as in Selena, Shikaru, and I. Tristan is leaving soon for personal reasons. He is a good man and I trust him with my life. I do not doubt his intentions."

Arya remained silent waiting for Saphira to tell her the message to relay. "Saphira will be more than ready to meet up with you. For now, we must part. Eragon, safe journey. Same goes for you, Tristan. May your swords stay sharp."

The water turned black as the connection was severed, then turned clear again.

"So, that is the famous Saphira? She is magnificent, better than I imagined. I can't wait to see her up close!" Selena's excitement bubbled over.

Eragon smiled at her enthusiasm. "You are defiantly the daughter of a Rider."

Tristan remained silent watching Selena bounce with excitement. She danced with Shikaru and laughed when she tripped over his tail. The emerald dragon nudged her to get up. When she did, she hugged her dragon and headed over to the fire. Eragon rolled his eyes and took out some food for all of them. Shikaru trotted off to hunt.

Tristan rolled his eyes when Selena continued to talk about dragons with her father. It wasn't that he hated her giddiness, it was just the fact that he would be leaving in the morning and she barely paid him any attention. He knew she loved him, and he also knew that she had a duty to her dragon as well as her father, but he still felt the sting of jealousy. He wanted Selena and when she failed to notice him for long periods of time, he got mad. Yet, no matter how anxious he became with her, he always treated her with kindness; he would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

The night wore on and Selena calmed down. Eragon lay down and closed his eyes listening to the fire pop. Tristan and Selena sat side by side on a log. At long last, Selena broke the silence. "You have been real quiet tonight."

"I am just thinking." He did not look at her when he spoke. He was sharpening his dagger with a whetstone.

"You don't want to leave, do you?"

Tristan stopped scraping the blade against the stone to look at Selena. "You are not my only duty. There are others that I love and I will protect them as well." He spoke with a passion that Selena misunderstood.

"If these people are so important, then why do you travel with us?"

"Selena, please, don't be this way. The place I am headed to is east of here, so traveling north with you was not out of my way."

"What if our travels took you away from your destination? Would have still traveled with us?"

Her questions bothered him. "Maybe, if it wasn't too far…"

"Out of your way. Look, did you really mean when you said that you loved me from the moment you met me? Or did you think I was some girl you could use to get your way out of the palace?"

"Selena! What has gotten into you? Of course I meant what I said."

"Sure you did." She stood up and walked to the edge of the camp.

Tristan jammed his dagger into the log in frustration. "Selena, you are the biggest pain I have ever met, but you are my pain! Do you think that it will be easy for me to leave tomorrow? I am only a man, Selena, and as such there is only so much I can do."

"Who is she?"

Tristan stood up and started to approach Selena. "What are you talking about?"

"I am no fool. You love another woman, I can see it in your eyes. Who is she?"

Tristan's face hardened. He breathed heavy to try to stay as calm as possible, but she was really pushing his buttons. "Why must you always pick fights with me?"

"Because your love is not true!" She pushed him. She attempted to push him again, but he caught both her hands. He held them tightly, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Are you ill? Why must you speak such poison? I love you Selena!"

"Who is she?"

"Someone that I do love, but my love for her is not the same kind of love that I have for you."

"Impossible!"

"No. Listen, you love me and your father, but the love you have for him is not how you feel about me."

Selena broke free from his grasp and fell to her knees weeping. Tristan kneeled down and placed his arms around her.

"Selena, I will come back. I will go to Ellesmera after this." He kissed her brow.

She cried into his chest as he rocked her back and forth. "Why is she so important? What makes her so special?"

"I cannot stop you from being jealous, I mean I am jealous when you pay more attention to Shikaru or your father than me. But, I know that you still love me and that is what keeps me from going insane." He lifted up her chin and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you, Tristan." She hugged him. "But please, I need to know, who is she?"

Tristan sighed and said, "Selena, she is only my younger sister."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You have a younger sister?" Selena's mood suddenly changed when Tristan broke the news. She never thought he would have any siblings; he always acted as if he had no family left.

"Yes. I don't like talking about her, for many reasons." He was on the verge of tears, but he managed to hold them back.

"Tristan, I'm sorry. I feel terrible now, I should never have overreacted." She stepped away from him and turned around, casting her eyes to the ground in shame. "I am such a foolish girl."

Tristan sighed, "No, becoming jealous and angry only showed that you do care for me. I really should have told you about her earlier; I didn't because I am used to not talking about her. It's for her protection."

"Still, I should have been more mature. Age is only a number and cannot gauge when a person has entered adulthood. Just because I had a 'coming out' ceremony, does not mean I am yet an adult. I still feel like a child after what I said to you."

Tristan took a step towards her, "Selena, you are far from a child. I am only 17. We all have our foolish moments. You owned up to your faults, so you must be mature."

"Only compared to some." She turned to face Tristan. "I am sorry."

"Your apology had been accepted." He smiled. "I guess this means that you will let me go tomorrow."

"I can manage better knowing that your quest is noble."

"Do you want to know why I have to go to her?"

"That is your business, I have pried enough. Tell me is you wish, but know that I do not want you to ask my permission again. I will say no."

Tristan laughed. "A noble answer. I will tell you, and it is of my own free will."

"In that case, I will listen carefully." She sat down again. He did not sit, rather he leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky.

"My sister, Adele, is sick. I fear that she may be dying. In the last letter I received, her fever worsened and she developed a deeper cough. Some days, she will vomit, and others, she can become dehydrated. I am worried that I will lose the only family I have left."

Selena looked at the ground, tears splattering at her feet. "You should have left sooner, what if you do not make it in time?"

"On the contrary, traveling with you have been faster than if I had been on my own."

"That may be true." She sighed. "What do you think?"

"I know not. I am no doctor, all I can give is my love and support."

"Aye." She said, quietly. "How old is she?"

Tristan could not contain himself any longer. His sobbing tore at Selena's heart watching his weep for his sister. _Only a loving brother would weep for his sister like that. He reminds me of my father and his unwavering love for me._ "I am sorry, I keep asking you sensitive questions. I will take my leave."

"No! Please, it's not you, or your questions. It is me." With his reluctance to let her leave, she sat down again. When she was settled, he continued, "Adele is only seven. Life has never been kind for the both of us. Our father was a chronic drunk, and a general in the King's army. My mother, though young, was a sorceress. Her marriage to my father was all arranged by the King, her refusal meant her death, and mine. She was already 2 months pregnant with me on their wedding day. Her life since I was conceived was centered on me, which was until my sister was born, then it was around both of us.

In the years before my sister was born, my mother and I were abused daily. In his drunken rages, he would strike at my mother and call her a whore and a worthless bitch. I was only a young boy, but that did not stop me from retaliating. I took a knife one night after he pushed my mother into the wall and stabbed him in the leg. That night he broke my arm after he wrenched the knife away and threw my down the stairs.

I cannot even imagine what my mother endured after that. No matter what people say, a married woman can get raped by her husband. She became pregnant with my sister, but the abuse continued. I stepped in as much as possible to protect my mother and unborn sister. I became very accustomed to broken bones, blood, and weaponry during that time.

When Adele was born, I was ten. My father was furious when his wife bore a female instead of a son, and almost killed Adele, if not for my mother getting in the way. She died that night, and I vowed that I would take care of my baby sister and get away from my father no matter what it took. I took up the knife that pierced my mother's breast and plunged it through his. His final words were, 'Go to hell.' And I told him, 'You first.'

All evidence lead to me for the death of my father. I did not falter when I told the King what had happened, and after probing my mind, he decided that I will join the army when I was thirteen. For three years, I was forced to train, and on my thirteenth birthday, I was admitted into the army.

Normally I would have detested serving the King, but as it were, I was paid well allowing me to support Adele. I was able to find a well respected couple who were willing to house her. I owe them dearly for their help. After a few years, I managed to get them to move to a remote location after an incident occurred with my sister. She had used magic. If the King found out, he would use her, and I would die before I would see my baby sister used by a tyrant.

I was not so lucky; the King learned soon enough that I had the ability to use magic as well. For a few years, he trained me, then one day, he said that my skills were not what he had expected, and placed me back into a soldier's uniform and stationed me at Stevensville. Then, I received that letter about my sister's illness, and the day after, you came into my life."

When he finished, Selena's tears created a puddle at her feet. Even Tristan was crying, but he constantly wiped his face instead of letting them roll off his face. "Tristan, I have no words that can describe my sympathy. I have only read of such things, never did I imagine that I would meet someone who has been through so much turmoil. Compared to my life, I have gone through nothing. I have no right to complain about my childhood."

"Thank you." He felt a little shy after relating his life story. "Only a few select people know what I have been through. That is another cause for me to go, because some who know work for the King, and I know that they would reveal my intimate details to the King for money. The King is working on creating a Shade, and will use any magic user available. He will hunt down my sister to use her, and when he learns that she is ill, he will kill her knowing that it will hurt me just as bad. It is still like bile in my mouth to admit that I would rather my sister dying of natural causes and to have her die like an animal."

"Then why wait till morning to leave, why not leave now?"

"Because, it is safer to travel by day."

"Oh yeah…" she trailed off, feeling foolish again.

Tristan lifted up her chin. "After I take care of my sister, I will come back. If she survives, I will come back with her."

"I know that you and your sister will be most welcome." She kissed him. "Just be careful, for the sake of your sister, and for mine." She kissed him again, but with increasing passion. Her heart beat quickly allowing her hot blood to race through her veins. Each kiss filled her with vigor that craved for another kiss until she parted her lips delving into a deeper kiss. Tristan welcomed her kisses placing his arms around her to drag her closer to him. Selena had one arm around his neck and the other clutching his shirt.

For several minutes they kissed passionately. Tristan fought with his instincts to take advantage of Selena as she continuously tempted him to go further. No matter how much he was tempted, he stayed true to his promise. When he pulled away, gently of course, he looked down at Selena. Instead of seeing lust, he peered in to compassionate eyes that he knew were only for him. Only a woman truly in love could give such a look. He smiled and kissed her lightly. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Tristan." She pressed her lips against his once more. He was ready to pull away if another passionate outburst took place, but as she kissed him again and again, he relaxed as she managed to control herself, even when their kisses deepened.

Eragon yawned and stretched, purposely being as loud as possible to get the lover's attention. It was Selena who pulled out of the kiss. She was still pressed against Tristan when she asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Huh? Oh, I just woke up." Selena knew he was lying. She let go of Tristan and just stood there next to him. "I only was awake long enough to notice you two make out, whisper your 'I love you", and then make out again with more dignity."

Selena blushed bright red, Tristan raised his finger as if to say something and then put it down when no words came out. Eragon laughed and said, "If you think your situation is already embarrassing, look behind you." They did and saw Shikaru stare up at them with his green eyes.

_Human mating is quite interesting, but disturbing as well…maybe next time you will do well to seek some better place to carry out your intimacy. It is too open here._

Selena's face burned even more scarlet. _Shikaru, you should have told me you were here and that my father was watching as well!_

_ Oh, lighten up, your father is not mad and neither am I. In fact, it was rather funny. I am surprised you still have your face._

_ Shikaru!_

His chest heaved up and down as he roared in merriment. _I am sorry. Please forgive me. I just could not contain myself._

Selena severed their connection and looked meekly at her father, "I think it's time for bed."

"As long as 'bed' implies you and Tristan sleeping apart." Eragon chided.

Selena's jaw dropped. Tristan finally let out his laughter. Shooting him a fierce look that silenced him, she peered at her father. "Enough already!" She stomped away mortified and hid herself under her covers. "Good night."

"Good night," Eragon and Tristan responded, in unison. They glanced at each other afterward. Tristan shrugged and prepared himself for bed. He had to try and get some sleep before dawn where the next step of his journey will begin.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tristan grabbed his pack and heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, it's time for me to be heading off." The clouds in the sky looked like they wanted to drop their heavy load at any moment causing the traveler's to be more distressed than they already were. Selena hugged and kissed Tristan.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He kissed her again. "I am heading for the village of Morton in case you wanted to know."

"I will remember the name." Shikaru brushed up against her leg. "Oh! Shikaru wishes you a safe journey."

"Thank you, Shikaru. Watch over Selena for me." The dragon hummed deep in his throat.

Eragon approached placing his hand on Tristan's shoulder. "May the stars watch over you, and may your sword stay sharp!"

"Thank you. I will look for you in Ellesmera." With that, he started off heading west. Selena held back tears and turned towards her father who looked at her sympathetically before walking north along the Lake.

Each step became harder and harder for Selena to endure until finally after about twenty minutes of walking, she stopped altogether. _I can't do this Shikaru, I need to be with Tristan._

_Little one, following Tristan is a dangerous path, we must get to Ellesmera where it will be safe and we can continue our training._

Eragon looked quizzically at his daughter as her silent conversation with Shikaru continued. When their connection was severed, Eragon asked, "What is going on?"

"I am not going to Ellesmera just yet; I am going to Morton."

"Selena, are you mad? We need to go to Ellesmera."

"No, you want me to go with you to Ellesmera, Ellesmera was never my destination. I went with you because you are my father, but things are different now. My heart is telling me that I need to follow Tristan."

"This is absurd! Shikaru, tell her this is madness."

_I will go wherever my Rider wishes to go, and she is set on following Tristan, so that is where I am going as well._

Eragon was dumbstruck. "Father," Selena carefully approached him. "you told me about all of your adventures on the way to the Varden, how will this be any different? I am not doing this to cause trouble with you or to seek danger, no, I am doing this because I feel like I can help Tristan."

"I know you love him, and that you want to be with him, but this is one task that he wished to do alone."

"Then how come his eyes suggested otherwise? If not our great haste to get to Ellesmera, he might have openly asked us to accompany him, but he could not under the current circumstances."

"We do not even know what his business in Morton is about…"

"_You_ do not know what his business is about, but I do. He told me last night before the kissing fiasco."

"Oh, great, you know something I don't." He was being frank about his sarcasm.

"I am not asking you permission to go, I will go and you cannot stop me. But I ask that you will come with me." She was almost in tears as she pleaded with him.

Eragon silently cursed to himself. When he did not respond, Selena began walking west. After a few steps, she stopped saying, "Tristan's 7 year old sister is dying, and I cannot in good conscience abandon her when I can try to save her." A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued walking, Shikaru at her side. Her mood brightened when she heard her father catch up behind her.

"I will not let you leave me behind. I will contact Saphira and Arya when we next rest to inform them of our changed plans."

Selena smiled and hugged her father. Eragon could not stay mad at her as he cracked a smile as well. "I told you that I will be there for you. I might not like this idea, but I am here."

Arya and Saphira were mad at the direction change, but could not deter Selena from her path. She told Saphira that she can come and meet them on the outskirts of the village to which Saphira accepted with a growl.

Tristan's heart was heavy matching the gloomy clouds that still hung overhead. Not one drop of rain fell just like he never let himself cry as he trekked forward. Around noon, he sat down and ate some bread. He was along the Ninor River and was able to refill his water skin. Replenished, he continued on. By the end of the day he was just barely out of reach of the village. He camped next to a large bush and fell asleep in the cool night air.

The next day Morton came into view. As he joined the worn path into town, he noticed two figures standing outside the gate wearing cloaks that he recognized. When he got closer, the smaller cloaked figure ran out to him with pulling off the hood. Tristan embraced Selena thrilled to see her, but also confused why she was at Morton. Answering his thoughts, she said, "I couldn't let you do this alone." She kissed him as her father approached.

"But what about Ellesmera?" Tristan asked.

"I already contacted Arya and Saphira. They were not pleased, but they can't do anything about it. Saphira will join us when we are done here."

Tristan nodded. Together they headed into Morton.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The house was quaint giving a secure feeling to the traveler's, something they have not felt in a long time. The couple that took care of Adele were middle aged and very welcoming towards Eragon and Selena despite their meager ability to accommodate them. Selena sat in a chair near the fireplace patiently waiting for Tristan to return from visiting his sister. Eragon stood in the hallway talking to Jarrod and Martha, the couple taking care of Adele.

When Tristan returned, Selena sat up, waiting for his response. His facial expression was indifferent; allowing her no access to discern is true feelings. He sat across from her and stared into the fire. After a few minutes, Selena had to ask him how his sister was doing.

"She's still alive, if that is what you mean. She has gotten worse and no one seems to have any answers about her condition."

"I'm so sorry. Do you mind if I go and see her? I can't guarantee anything, but I would like to meet her."

"Of course. I will walk you into the room and introduce you to her, and then I might leave you to talk with her in private. She could use another friend." He stood up, Selena following suit. The room was dark, lit only by a few candles. A chair was next to the bed available for any visitors to sit upon. "Adele," Tristan began, "This is Selena, the wonderful woman I told you about."

"Selena, it is a pleasure to meet you. My brother told me quite a bit about you, but it is nice to finally meet you." Her voice was weak and scratchy.

"Thank you. I am very please to meet you as well. How are you feeling?" Selena took the imitative to ask her plainly.

"My head burns with a never-ending fever, my throat is sore from coughing, my nose will get stuffy from time to time, and my stomach always feels queasy. Sometimes, I get terrible headaches that can last all day."

"I see. Well, as I told your brother, I cannot guarantee anything, but I will do all I can to help you get better."

"I don't know what much else can be done? The doctor has tried everything, and yet my body is still dying." Her voice cracked as the bitter words exited her lips, her eyes beginning to water.

"Think of it this way, at least you will not be alone during this difficult time. And, who knows, maybe you will get better; let us not give up hope."

"I appreciate your kindness." She wiped her eyes, and calmed down. "Please, have a seat." She indicated at the chair. Selena complied.

"Well, I am going to leave you two for your girl talk. I will see you later." Tristan exited the room.

Once he was gone, Adele immediately began their conversation. "I already heard a lot about you from my brother, and now I am interested in your side of the story. Are you in love with him?"

Selena was a little taken aback at her blunt question, but managed a smile as she answered, "Adele, I don't think that I could live without him; I love him so much. You should be thankful to have a brother such as him."

"I am glad that he is my brother; he went through so much to make sure that I was safe, and for that I am forever in is debt. Anyways, you should be thankful as well because he loves you, and he will take good care of you too."

Selena smiled, "I know. I never thought that I would ever find someone like him. The man that the King wanted me to marry was horrible."

Adele started to cough violently. Selena grabbed the rag that was on the table and gently covered Adele's mouth. When the coughing did not cease, Selena got up from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed. She lifted Adele and held her, still keeping the rag on her mouth. The coughing began to fade, but before she stopped, Adele gave one last hard cough. Adele breathed heavily sweat beading her brow as her body burned like fire. Selena laid Adele back down again, but continued to sit at the edge of the bed.

"You should get some sleep." Adele nodded weakly. Selena kissed her brow and then said, "Stay strong." Selena got up and left the room with rag intending to get it washed. When she entered the washroom, she finally looked at the rag only to immediately drop it after a quick observation. Unable to contain herself, she collapsed to the floor in violent sobs.

Tristan ran in first, Eragon right behind him. He knelt down in front of Selena and embraced her asking what's wrong. Selena pushed him away to find the rag she dropped. When she found it, she grabbed it and handed it to Tristan. "This is Adele's"

Tristan grabbed the rag and opened it to reveal bloodstains. He started to shake as tears spilled loosely from his eyes. Selena hugged him tightly and together they became one sobbing unit. Eragon watched them with an aching heart as he tried to think of something that might help Adele. Unable to come up with anything, he left the room heading for the couch in the living room. He lied down and stared up at the ceiling. Eventually sleep took him.

In the washroom, Selena had to force herself to stop crying. She wiped her eyes and looked at Tristan whose eyes were so red and puffy from crying so much. She took his hand and kissed it gently, then she slowly stood up. Grudgingly, Tristan stood up as well. They stood there awkwardly for a while before Selena took his hand and led him to his room. She left him at the doorway as she went to his bed preparing it for sleep. Once finished, she walked up to Tristan. He just stood there staring at the floor in melancholy.

Taking no offense at his distance towards her, she kissed him on the cheek and started to leave the room. Suddenly, she was forced to stop when Tristan grabbed her hand. He pulled her back inside the room and closed the door. Just as she was going to look up at him in wonder, his lips found hers as he kissed her passionately. Her heart pounded wildly as blood raced through her veins at an accelerated rate when he lifted her up while he was still kissing her to place her on the bed. He crawled carefully on top of her as their kissing intensified. Selena extended her arms and brought him closer to her body and softly moaned when his lips trailed down her neck. When his lips reached her breasts, he stopped and looked up at Selena.

He laughed when he saw her smile. "I can't do this, Selena. I really want to, but I can't."

Selena placed a hand on his face brushing away his stray hair to see his eyes. They were soft and full of love, so she gently kissed him as she held him tight. Tristan let her kiss him until she stopped on her own accord to whisper, "I love you." She rested her head on his shoulder when he rolled off of her lying by her side.

"I love you too, Selena." He severed the candlelight, then wrapped her in his arms where they fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Tristan was awake before Selena and just laid there with her in his arms staring at the ceiling. It wasn't very long before Selena began to stir. "Good morning." She yawned still trying to wake up.

"Is it really a good morning?" He was still in a foul disposition.

"What is on your mind?" It really was more of a rhetorical question, but Tristan answered her, and not in the way she expected him to.

"Fate, that is what is plaguing my thoughts. I swear the gods must be toying with me." He was still staring at the ceiling.

Selena became confused with his answer. "What do you mean?"

For the first time that morning, he looked at her, his eyes sad and tired, and said, "I find it strange that I should fall in love with you during the time my sister falls ill. I feel like the gods are having me trade in my sister if I am to be with you."

"Tristan, don't talk like that!" She sat up and gazed down upon him.

"Think about it, you have to admit that is weird." He sat up as well and stretched his arms, yawning.

"I will not admit to something so foolish." She was getting nervous.

"So now you are calling me foolish? Thanks Selena." He growled, stepping out of the bed.

Selena couldn't believe what he was saying. "No, just your thoughts. Maybe you are not feeling well…"

"Stating the obvious much? Of course I am not feeling well! My sister is dying and there is nothing I can do about it. And then, and then there is you. It's not fair that I stumbled upon something so wonderful, but my poor sister has nothing." He started to weep.

Selena wiped her eyes as tears splashed her face. After, she slowly got up and placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "You don't know for certain that she will die."

He brushed off her hand, shook his head and said, "And you called me foolish." She took a step towards him, but stopped when he said, "Just leave me alone." He collapsed back on the bed, shaking as he soaked the bed with his tears.

Selena sighed heavily and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. The ache in her heart could no longer be contained as she sobbed violently and sunk to the floor hugging herself.

* * *

Eragon was up early so he decided to head on out for a walk. The cold air woke him up as he walked around the small village. Only a few others were out and about minding their own business. When he had come back to the house, he took out a bowl, filled it with water, and chanted the words allowing him to speak to Arya. He learned that Saphira should be on the outskirts of the village by midday. Before they severed the connection, Eragon explained to her in detail about Adele's illness.

"I have never heard of anything like it; it only sounds as if she has a bad case of the flu." Arya said.

"Do you know of anyone who might be able to give me some advice on how to possibly help her?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head, and thought for a moment. "If there is anyone who could, his advice probably would not help you anyways. The supply of medicine and herbs that we have here cannot be found by Morton."

Eragon nodded. "You are right. Take care Arya."

"Give my best to Adele; I am sorry that there is nothing I can do to help. I will see you soon then?"

"I will tell her and I will see you soon enough." With their last goodbyes, the bowl went dark and then clear once more. Eragon sighed and placed the bowl on the table, staring at the liquid.

"Are you alright?" A female voice penetrated Eragon's ears. He looked around and saw Martha standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I am fine. Just thinking."

"Don't work yourself over it; there is really nothing else that can be done except ease her passing to the best of our ability." She would never be Adele's mother, but she truly loved her like her own child. Eragon heard the strain in her voice as she began to talk again. "I am unable to have a child of my own, so when my husband and I learned that Tristan was looking for caretakers we immediately went to him. From the moment I laid eyes on Adele, I loved her. We did everything to make sure she was well taken care of, but now it seems I have failed him in that regard." She lowered her eyes to stare at the floor.

Eragon got up and took her hand in his. "As a father, I am telling you that you did not fail him, or Adele. There are things in this life that are beyond our control. Hold fast, there might yet be hope."

"Might be hope?" Her husband walked in behind her and looked at Eragon confused.

"I would never ask you this if I didn't think that it might help, will you let me take Adele to Ellesmera?" Eragon had told the couple who he was when they had arrived, and they have graciously promised to keep his secret. "There are more plants, herbs, and medicine there that could possibly help her."

Martha's eyes lit up. "If you think she can get help there, then please take her with you."

"But what about us? We can't just up and leave our home."

"Alagaesia will be engaged in war again now that the King knows that I am alive and my daughter is with me. He will not rest until he destroys us. If you wish to stay here, then do so. If she gets better I will send word and maybe you will decide to travel to Ellesmera. I can send someone to guide you. Trust me, I know what it feels like to have to abandon your home, but she is not safe here, sick or healthy. Ellesmera is the best place for her."

"Jarrod, he is right." Her husband stood there and thought for a while before replying.

"This is our home and I really do not want to leave it. However, under the circumstances, I think it best for you to take Adele with you while we remain here. As you said, you can send word about her condition. If she is better, we will go to Ellesmera. If not, I don't see the point of traveling to a foreign city." Martha nodded glad her husband has seen sense.

"Then it is settled. We will leave tomorrow at dawn." At that moment they heard a door slam followed by Selena's violent sobbing. Eragon grew concerned. "Excuse me…" he trailed off and gestured towards the hallway.

"Of course." Martha said, as he walked away.

"Selena?" Eragon asked gently, walking up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She managed to say through her wailing.

"If it were nothing you wouldn't be sitting there crying. Come now, what is wrong? Did Tristan…"

"No! He didn't do anything. If you want to blame anything, blame fate!" She stood up and pushed past her father heading into the washroom where she slammed the door shut. Eragon stood there in the hallway stunned by her outburst.

"Give her some space, she will come around eventually. They both will." He heard Martha head back into the kitchen where she asked him if he was hungry.

"Aye, I guess I should eat something."

* * *

With Selena and Tristan unwilling to talk to anyone, Eragon was unable to tell them about his plans to take Adele with them. After numerous attempts, he gave up and allowed them to remain in their disposition. It was late afternoon ad they were sitting silently on the couch in the living room. Selena tried to make eye contact with Tristan, but he always looked away from her. Finally she stood up. "That's enough! I am at my wits end. Tristan, get out of here, and take my father with you!" This time Tristan did look at her, as well as Eragon. She ignored their shocked expressions. "I mean it, Go! I don't care where, just leave this house." She grabbed Tristan by the arm and forced him to stand up and then began shoving him out of the room.

"Selena, what is the meaning of this?" Eragon was standing and had his arms crossed.

"I can't stand being ignored by him any longer. Take him out of here and talk to him. Don't comeback until he will talk to me again!" Eragon gave in.

"Fine. Tristan, let's go." He started walking towards the door. In the hallway, Jarrod and Martha looked at them, quizzically.

Tristan rolled his eyes in annoyance, but followed Eragon out of the room. Before they left, Selena yelled. "Wait!" The men turned to see her running towards them.

"What is it now?" Tristan snapped just as Selena jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately, slamming him against the door from the impact. When they parted, she told them to go.

"I will watch over Adele while you are away." She turned and walked away while Eragon forced Tristan through the door.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Outside the door, Eragon led Tristan towards the main square. "Before you even say anything, I already admit that I have been grumpy all day, but seriously, is that any reason to throw me out? She can't be mad at me for that." Tristan said.

"She's not mad at you."

Tristan scoffed. "Then how do you explain why she kicked me out, and wants you to talk to me?"

Eragon stopped walking and faced his companion. "Tristan, she slammed you against the door as she kissed you; that is not typical of a woman who kicks her boyfriend out of the house when she is mad. She wanted us to leave so that you can get some fresh air allowing her room to breathe as well. Does that makes sense?"

Tristan stood there awkwardly listening to Eragon. "Only a little," he sighed.

"If she kicks you out without a kiss, then you know you are in trouble."

"I will keep that in mind." Tristan resumed walking, and then paused. "Where are we going anyways?"

"The only place we really can go, the bar." The men entered the stuffy tavern and took a seat in the corner of the room by the fireplace. They ordered their first round of beers before Eragon started another conversation. "I have wanted to tell you and Selena something all day, but the moods you were in kept me from speaking." The barmaid handed them their drinks.

Tristan took a sip before replying. "What did you want to tell us?" He took another sip.

"After speaking with Arya this morning, I finally figured out a way that we can possibly help your sister." Tristan's eyes grew big, but said nothing when Eragon put his hand up. "We will take her to Ellesmera. The elves have more medicine than we do here, so they might be able to cure whatever it is she has."

"Eragon, I don't know what else I can say except, thank you. When did you want to leave?" Tristan's excitement please Eragon.

"In the morning, if you can be ready."

"Oh, I will be. When we get back I will tell Selena after I apologize for my behavior today."

Eragon chuckled. "Tristan, you don't have to apologize for that…"

"Yes, I do. She never told you what I said to her this morning, did she?"

Eragon narrowed his eyes, "No, she didn't." He took a drink from his mug. Tristan laughed, meekly. "What did you say? She told me you didn't do anything wrong." He crossed his arms.

"Oh, well then, never mind." He quickly took a gulp of the beer to avoid eye contact.

Eragon slowly shook his head up and down. "What did you say? You do realize I found her sobbing outside your door this morning."

"Hey, she called me foolish first."

"Foolish about what?"

"Okay, fine. I just noted how we happened to get together right when my sister got sick and she got all defensive and called me foolish because it just seemed the gods were messing with me."

Eragon took some time to process what he had just said and tried to come up with a way to reply. When he remained silent with his dumbfounded visage, Tristan exploded. "Great, you think I am crazy too," he said, throwing up his arms.

Eragon laughed. "You know, I think Selena is just a little crazier than you."

Tristan looked at Eragon with surprise. "Er, really?"

"Just a little bit." He took another drink.

Tristan cleared his throat, "Anyways, you must be anxious to see Saphira again."

Eragon smiled. "I don't think there are any words that can describe how much I miss her."

"And your family and friends in Ellesmera, you miss them a lot as well." At the mention of family, Eragon's mind instantly thought of Selena, and then Gwen. His heart became heavy as grief seeped its way through once more. Tristan noticed his sudden change in disposition, and felt bad for bringing up a sensitive topic. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to brink up bad memories." He lowered his gaze and took a drink to keep from rambling off apologies.

"It's fine." He took a drink as well. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "I really wish Selena could have met her mother. It is bad enough that I never got to know mine. It's like you said, the gods must like to mess with us at times."

"I never knew that you never met your mother either. What about your father, you had him growing up, didn't you?" When he asked his question, Tristan realized how little he knew about Eragon.

Eragon shook his head, "I never even knew who my father was until I was 17, and by that time he was already dead. Though, I did know him, but it's not the same."

"No, it wouldn't be." He paused. "Did Selena ever mention anything about my past to you?"

"No, she didn't. I guess she figured it would be better if you told me yourself."

Tristan smiled, "Of course." Tristan relayed his life story to Eragon, who listened intently. When he had finished, Eragon viewed Tristan in a whole new way and fully understood why his daughter was so in love with him.

"Selena is very fortunate to have you in her life, and even I am in awe of all that you have had to deal with. You are a good man, Tristan." Eragon raised his glass.

Tristan looked at Eragon and finally felt comfortable around him. He raised his glass as Eragon chanted, "A toast to welcome a long, and wonderful friendship." Tristan and Eragon smiled at one another and pressed their mugs together. "Cheers!"


End file.
